3 Brothas (The Loud House)
by DeadMind123
Summary: Lemy, BJ y Lyle son hijos del mismo hombre, hermanos, pero no se soportan en lo más mínimo. No se hablan ni siquiera para darse los buenos días. Pero una tragedia los hara entrar en razón y aceptar el hecho de que son familia.
1. Hermanos que se odian.

Hermanos que se odian.

Lemy Loud tocaba a todo volumen el bajo en su habitación. El chico había tenido un día asqueroso y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer al llegar a su casa fue conectar su viejo bajo de cinco cuerdas al amplificador de su morada y encerrarse por lo menos hasta la hora de comer.

El chico tocaba unas canciones erráticas, marcaba ritmos o simplemente cuerdeaba para ver que salía. Lo único que quería era sacarse los malos recuerdos de la cabeza y olvidar lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Nunca en su vida había pasado por algo tan vergonzoso. Ni la vez que le cortaron mal el cabello se compara a lo que había pasado en la cafetería de la escuela. Lo peor era que el maldito de su hermano mayor lo había visto. Seguramente se burlaría de él en cuanto lo viera.

Ya era tarde, su reloj de mesa le decía que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Cansado y sabiendo que la hora de comer estaba cerca, se detuvo. Desconectó el jack de su bajo, lo guardó en su funda y lo metió debajo de su cama.

Su habitación era mediana, ni grande ni pequeña, perfecta para una sola persona. Tenía muy poco. Un toca discos en una esquina, un mueble de madera que sostenía un montón de aparatos viejos que él había arreglado; el viejo televisor Panasonic era su mayor orgullo, junto a su radio. Su cama estaba enfrente del mueble, con el amplificador a un lado y su mesita de noche al otro. Tenía justo al lado de la puesta un armario con un espejo en la puerta. Por el suelo estaban regadas prendas y algunos instrumentos pequeños; una flauta, un violin, un ukelele y una guitarra española junto con una docena de discos de vinilo.

Con algo de recelo se acercó al espejo.

Tenía catorce años, apenas había entrado a la secundaria. Pero era muy bajo de estatura para los de su edad. Llevaba su castaño y pálido cabello largo y agarrado con una banda azul con una calavera en medio. Su rostro era pecoso, justo como el de su padre. Llevaba una camisa color piel con patrones negros en las mangas, a vista lejana se confundían con tatuajes. Sobre ella, un chaleco de mezclilla con bolsas al frente. Un vaquero con las rodillas parchadas y unas zapatos negros. A decir verdad se veía bien...

¿Entonces por qué lo confundían tanto con una...?

—¡Chicos! ¡Bajen a comer!

Su padre gritó desde la planta baja, sacando a Lemy de sus pensamientos. Con algo de desgano salió de su pieza. Afuera ya estaba Bobby Jr. con su semblante diario.

En cierta manera Lemy se sentía mal por Bobby Jr. pues si bien parecía un chico normal a primera vista, pero más tarde que pronto, descubrías que el niño de trece años tenía graves problemas en la cabeza. O así lo veía el rockero.

Bobby Jr. vestía con ropa holgada. Una sudadera roja que le quedaba grande sobre una camisa negra, que también le quedaba grande. Un short café con grandes bolsas donde llevaba su medicamento y unos zapatos gruesos y negros. Tenía una piel morena, cabello negro azabache y unos grandes dientes frontales. Lo único que compartía con Lemy era sus pecas. Era increíble que fueran hermanos.

—¿Ya dejaste de masturbarte con dibujos animados BJ?

Lemy preguntó con una sonrisa sarnosa, a lo cuál el niño arrugó el ceño.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste, n-niña?

Tartamudeó el pelinegro. Lemy rodó los ojos molesto y bajó rápido las escaleras. Bobby bajó también, aunque él tenía en su cara una sonrisa llena de sarna.

Lemy entró al comedor y vio que en la mesa ya estaba su hermano mayor, Lyle.

Lyle Loud era un chico rubio de quince, de cabello lacio y largo como el de una mujer. Sus pestañas estaban largas y su rostro parecía el de un modelo de lo lindo que era. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Lemy, pero a diferencia de sus dos hermanos menores, el rubio no tenia pecas. Vestía con un suéter verde agua con un pantalón café y zapatilla blancas.

El rubio miró con una sonrisa monstruosa a Lemy y se aguantó las ganas de estallar de la risa al verlo sentarse en la mesa. Lemy lo miró con ira y apretó fuertemente los puños.

—Mira, nenita de cara bonita. No me importa que el fenómeno de BJ lo sepa —el niño gruñó mientras se iba a sentar en la mesa para cuatro, justo al lado del rubio—, pero dile a papá algo de lo que pasó y te romperé esa perfecta cara en menos de lo que te pones maquillaje. Eso también aplica para ti, Nerd.

El rubio quitó su semblante divertido por un momento y se levantó de su asiento. Se apoyó en la mesa y acercó su rostro al de Lemy, el castaño hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron a centímetros del otro.

—¿La niña hablando de hombría? ¿Por qué mejor no te callas de una vez antes de que te deje tan estúpido como BJ?

—C-Cállate, r-rubio o-oxigenado. Tú y el r-rockero de m-mierda me pueden c-chupar el culo.

—Eso te encantaría ¿no? —Lemy ahora veía al moreno, que también estaba levantado—. Fetichista de mierda. ¿Piensas que no sé sobre la mierda con la que te tocas? Y tú —ahora veía a Lyle—. Nunca le has ganado a nadie. Ni siquiera al inútil de Ronn. ¿De verdad piensas que podrás conmigo?

Era verdad, la lista de peleas de Lyle no era tan larga, pero las pocas que había tenido habían sido derrotas aplastantes para el rubio de cara bonita.

—Hay una diferencia, enano. Tú eres lo más bajo que hay, ni siquiera tendría que esforzarme para...

Los tres chicos se sentaron rápido al ver la silueta de su padre salir de la cocina. Era Lincoln Loud, un hombre albino de treinta y ocho años de edad. Tenía un rostro pecoso, una piel blanca y unos dientes frontales grandes que sobresalían ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Traía puesto un mandil blanco sobre su típico suéter anaranjado. Y en las manos unos guantes de cocina con los que sostenía una cacerola de lasaña.

—La cena está lista.

Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mientras dejaba la comida sobre un platón de porcelana. Cortó la lasaña en rectángulos y comenzó a servirle a sus hijos.

—Lasaña, qué delicia.

Lemy dijo con una sonrisa, como si nada de lo ocurrido hace un minuto hubiera pasado. Al igual hicieron los dos adolescentes enfrente de él.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la escuela?

El albino tomó lugar al lado de su hijo y comenzó a comer. Lemy vio con ira reprimida a Lyle y a Bobby, pues ambos estaban a punto de romper en risas desde sus lugares.

—Bueno, a-ahora que l-lo preguntas...

—A Lemy se le declararon en la cafetería.

Interrumpió Lyle al menor de los hermanos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Mientras que Lincoln miró asombrado a su segundo hijo, el niño maldijo a sus hermanos desde el fondo de su interior y juró tomar venganza más tarde.

—¿Eso es cierto, Lemy? Vaya, eres un galán.

Ambos chicos no soportaron más y comenzaron a reír en la mesa mientras su padre los veía con una ceja alzada, Lemy por otra parte estaba a nada de romperles la cacerola de lasaña en la cabeza.

—Papá. A Lemy lo confundieron con una chica. Literalmente. Un chico de tercero pensó por todo el semestre que Lemy era una chica y se enamoró de él. Y hoy en el receso, mientras todos comíamos, se le declaró.

Lemy se hubiera abalanzado a Lyle sí su padre no hubiera estado presente.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste tú, Bobby?

Lincoln comenzó a comer su lasaña.

—El video se hizo viral. Ya tiene cerca de once mil reproducciones. También tiene un remix instrumental.

Los tres miraron con la ceja alzada al chico de trece años, era raro que cuando se encontraba hablando de cosas relacionadas con su computadora el moreno ni siquiera se equivocaba en una oración.

—Bueno. Supongo que los chicos lo encontraron divertido.

—Papá, toda la escuela estalló en risas por toda la hora de receso.

Respondió con una sonrisa Lyle.

—Vaya qué vergonzoso. No para Lemy, después de todo él ni siquiera tuvo nada que ver —Lincoln negó con el rostro—. Ese pobre chico, seguramente debe estar en su casa deseando que la tierra se lo trague.

Lemy alzó la ceja pensativo, ahora que su padre se lo decía, nunca se burlaron de él. Tal vez si había risas cuando el pasaba, pero la verdad es que jamás hubo alguna palabra dirigida a él.

Bobby Jr. también lo notó. Cuando vio el video esperaba ver muchos memes dirigidos a su hermano, incluso insultos, pero por más que navegara en los grupos sociales no veía nada más que las típicas modas del momento. Si acaso veía un meme relacionado, éste era dirigido a aquél chico.

—Ahora que lo dices. Tampoco vi nada relacionado con Lemy en la escuela —Lyle estalló en risas—. ¡Vaya! ¡Pero es divertido porque Lemy en verdad parece una chica!

—¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡El señor pestañas enrizadas!

Lyle gruñó por lo bajo y soltó una maldición hacia su hermano que su padre no alcanzó a oír.

—La mesa no es lugar para pelear. Callen y coman. Tenemos que pintar la cochera para la noche.

—¿E-Es...? ¿N-Necesario?

—Bobby, lo hemos postergado por más de un año. Ya no podemos hacerlo más. Además, tal vez de una vez ahuyentamos a los mapaches.

Los cuatro hombres se estremecieron. Aún tenían fresco el recuerdo de esos roedores entrando en su casa. Pero esa era una de las muchas desventajas de vivir cerca del bosque.

—Yo pido arreglar la puerta.

—Yo quiero pintar.

Lemy y Lyle se apresuraron a pedir tareas.

—Bueno, eso nos deja a Bobby y a mí solos para lijar la pintura vieja.

El moreno miró irritado a sus hermanos y estos le regalaron una sonrisa. El pelinegro suspiró y se resignó a su tarea.

—O-Okey papá. ¿P-Podemos p-pedir pizza para c-cenar?

Lincoln lo meditó, la lasaña estaba casi acabada y la verdad arreglar el garaje sería una tarea muy cansada como para dejarle ánimos de preparar la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Lemy había bajado con delicadeza la vieja caja de herramientas de su padre, y subiéndose a un gran banco de madera, comenzó a reparar el mecanismo de la cochera.

Haber pasado cerca de seis años reparando electrodomésticos antiguos había vuelto a Lemy bueno en su trabajo. El chico estaba seguro que, con los instrumentos y piezas adecuados, hasta podría reconstruir un automóvil de los clásicos.

Por su parte Lincoln, Bobby y Lyle terminaban de sacar todas las cosas de la cochera. La falla en la puerta de la misma había hecho que dejaran de guardar el viejo auto de Lincoln allí y poco a poco la cochera se llenase con la basura familiar. El procedimiento era sencillo, meter las cosas en cajas y sacar las cajas afuera. Terminaron en menos de una hora.

Bobby comenzó a lijar la parte frontal del garaje, con la ayuda de Lincoln y Lyle, que se había aburrido de esperar, comenzó a lijar la parte trasera. Luego de terminar siguieron con los costados. Antes de terminar se les unió Lemy, quién había terminado con el aparato y quiso ayudar.

—¿De qué color vamos a pintar?

Lyle preguntó con una mirada dudosa. Sí antes el garaje se veía mal, ahora con toda la madera raspada y sin la poco pintura que tenía, se veía horrendo.

—Blanco —los tres adolescente miraron con una ceja alzada a su padre—. ¿Qué? Es un buen color.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a pintar.

Cerca de cuatro horas después, y ya con la noche encima de sus cabezas, los Loud terminaron el trabajo. La única luz que les daba visibilidad era la de la luna y la del amarillento foquillo fuera del garaje. Sin duda era una mejoría, comparándolo con el antiguo garaje, éste era una donis. Claro, seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora estaba pintado. Y eso llegaba ha hacer mucha diferencia.

—Nada mal.

Lemy dijo satisfecho.

—S-Sí. Es m-muy b-bueno.

—Se ve mejor de lo que esperaba.

Bobby y Lyle también opinaron.

—Somos buenos —Lincoln vio unos pequeños botes de pintura y un recuerdo cruzó por su mente—. Hey, chicos... Tengo una idea...

Ya era tarde, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Fuera de la casa Loud el único sonido que se escuchaba el craqueo de los grillos y los ocasionales búhos que llegaban al bosque a cazar.

Richmond era un pequeño pueblo montañoso, sin mucho que hacer verdaderamente. Todo el pueblo estaba rodeado por kilómetros de bosque, pero al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, no era fácil perderse en las llanuras del bosque. La gran laguna Vincent que recorría todo Michigan era la razón, pues atravesaba el pueblo en su recorrido al sur. Si uno de casualidad perdía el camino, lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar a su orilla hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Pues el viejo canal de Richmond estaba justo al lado de la tienda de abarrotes de la señora Price.

La pintura del garaje ya estaba seca en su mayoría, pequeñas manchas húmedas por aquí y por allá era lo que quedaba. El lado izquierdo del garaje daba en dirección a la casa de dos pisos donde vivían los hombres Loud. Un pocos aislados del pueblo a decir verdad, pues tenían que bajar cerca de ocho kilómetros de camino empedrado para llegar a la plaza del lugar, para la escuela eran cerca de quince. Por lo menos se hacían unos ocho minutos en auto. Caminando era otro caso, tal vez quince de bajada y una hora de subida; la montaña no era agradable, muy empinada e irregular, incluso en auto no era un viaje agradable.

Lincoln a estas horas estaría dormido, pero había algo que le preocupaba de verdad, evitando que el albino pudiera descansar. Al no poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, el hombre decidió seguir trabajando en los planos que tenía en su estudio. Se había graduado en arquitectura de la universidad, nunca tuvo problemas para cuidar a sus hijos en lo económico, pero en lo emocional era diferente.

Lincoln nunca supo bien como criar a un chico, se bloqueó cuando Lyle nació. Con Lemy fue igual, y con Bobby Jr., la verdad no había sido diferente. No sabía que hacer para cambiar la actitud de sus hijos, tal vez ellos pensaba que él no se da cuenta, pero Lincoln sabía bien que sus hijos no se soportaban. A veces deseaba que se comportaran como él y sus hermanas de jóvenes...

Que no se entendieran en lo más mínimo, pero se respetaran entre sí.

Era una desventaja de tener solo varones. Eran más violentos entre sí. Lincoln recordaba cientos de veces en las que sus hermanas lo llevaban al límite de su paciencia, pero siempre se limitó a sí mismo por el hecho de que fueran mujeres. Con ellos esa regla no aplicaba. Cualquier cosa era una buena excusa para insultarse, amenazar o hasta pelear.

Quería a Lyle, era un chico tan calmado y listo. Lemy era tan talentoso. Y, sinceramente, no conocía a nadie más creativo que Bobby...

Pero a veces deseaba un poco de ayuda para lidiar con ellos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Tirárselos a sus madres? Estaba claro que esa opción estaba de más, teniendo en cuenta los malos tratos en los que terminó con dos de ellas. Con cansancio, se masajeó las sienes y miró cansado su móvil. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? No había hablado con ella en más de cinco años. Los saludos forzados que hacía cuando ella venía de visita para ver a los chicos no contaba, al igual que con las otras dos. Sin más buscó su nombre en los contactos de su teléfono y la llamó. Se arrepintió de inmediato en cuanto la bocina empezó a sonar del otro lado de la línea.

Esperó unos segundos, estaba seguro que si ella no le respondía a la primera, él no tendría las agallas de llamarle una segunda vez.

—¿Hola?

Su garganta se tensó al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea. Esa linda voz llena de dulzura que tanto recordaba de su niñez.

—Buenas noches, Leni... ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Quién es? Si son los de la compañía telefónica, ya les he dicho que no quiero cambiar.

Lincoln sonrió con diversión.

—Leni, habla Lincoln...

—¿Lincoln? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? ¿Pasó algo?

Ni Lincoln sabía porque había llamado a Leni, a lo mejor y sólo necesitaba un poco de consuelo en una voz conocida.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada. Es sólo que... Bueno... Ya sabes como son los chicos.

—No, no lo sé...

Sí no se hubiera tratado de Leni, Lincoln lo hubiera tomado como un reclamo.

—Bueno. Ellos, ¿cómo decirlo? No se toleran el uno con el otro. De hecho, creo que se odian. No. Se repudian.

—Pues dales algo para que las náuseas se les pase. Tal vez el té de papá sirva.

—No me refiero a eso, en verdad, se odian. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Ya no sé que más intentar...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La voz de Leni de pronto se escuchaba más seria.

—Bueno, te llamé para ver si tú tenías una idea. Cualquier cosa.

—Sabes que yo no soy muy buena con eso de las ideas... —un silencio incomodo se escuchó un momento en la bocina—. Pero no creo que las cosas estén tan mal. Seguro que sólo se trata de alguna rebeldía de jóvenes, como la tuya a los quince...

Lincoln recordaba esa época con vergüenza. Su hermana tenía razón, había pasado por una rebeldía juvenil bastante alocada. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón... Recordaba que cuando eran menores, los tres se llevaban bien. Tal vez una vez terminada la pubertad se acabaría todo el odio entre ellos...

O eso esperaba el albino...

Ya se sentía un poco más calmado. Sin duda su hermana era buena para hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

—Gracias, Leni. Tienes toda la razón, seguramente todo esto se pasará con la edad.

—Ten fe, Lincoln. Los tres son buenos chicos.

—Si, es verdad. Son buenos chicos...

»¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Era el grito de batalla que resonaba en el comedor de la escuela secundaria Saint Paul. Los adolescentes estaban muy alterados y emocionados, cosa normal si tenían en cuenta que en esa escuela el índice de peleas era muy bajo. Y la verdad, jamás esperaron ver una en pleno horario escolar y en la cafetería, siendo que era tan estúpido como divertido.

—¡¿Pensaste qué había olvidado la mierda qué hiciste ayer?!

Lemy gritaba mientras sostenía a su hermano el cuello, evitando que se levantara y le diera un buen golpe en la cara.

—¡Lemy! ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Suéltame o te juro que te voy a reventar la cara a golpes!

—Cállate. No puedes decir nada porque ahora eres mi perra...

Lemy sintió con horror como sus pies se alzaban desde el suelo, notó con miedo que su hermano lo había tomado de la cintura con los brazos y comenzó a levantarlo del suelo. En ese momento el chico maldijo su pequeño tamaño y su peso tan liviano.

Con ira el rubio levantó lo más que pudo a su hermano menor inmediato y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo. Lemy soltó un grito de dolor ahogado a medias y soltó al rubio.

El área se llenó de gritos de emoción de los adolescente y uno que otro animo para alguno de los dos hermanos.

Ambos chicos se levantaron con rapidez del suelo y se miraron con odio. Alzaron los puños y se prepararon para comenzar con la pelea de verdad.

—Suspendidos... ¡Suspendidos un maldito mes!

Ninguno de los dos respondió a los gritos de su padre, simplemente miraron a otro lado frustrados.

—C-Conseguí el h-hielo papá.

Bobby llegó a la sala con dos bolsas de papel con hielo dentro, se las dio a sus hermanos; no sin antes mirarlos con una sonrisa y una mirada ganadora. Ambos gruñeron y maldijeron el nombre de Bobby Jr., por lo bajo. Lemy se llevó el suyo a la mejilla derecha y Lyle al ojo izquierdo, no estaba morado, solo un poco hinchado.

—No es para tanto, viejo...

—¿¡No es para tanto, Lemy!? ¡Por poco los expulsan de la escuela! ¡Tuve que pagar la maldita mesa que rompieron!

—Es sólo dinero, papá...

Lyle también intentó minimizar las cosas.

—¡No es el dinero! Es el hecho de que ustedes no pueden estar juntos sin insultarse o golpearse. Por dios, ¿¡es tan difícil tratarse como hermanos!?

—Pero no somos hermanos, papá —todos miraron anonadados a Lemy, nunca nadie había cruzado esa línea—. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Somos el producto de tu calentura, viejo! ¡Es por ti que no vemos a nuestras madres!

—L-Lemy, c-cállate...

—Espera BJ, él tiene razón... —Lyle se unió—. No podemos fingir que todo está bien. No nos toleramos en lo más mínimo, papá. Somos incompatibles...

Lincoln suspiró decepcionado. Esperaba más de sus hijos a decir verdad, aunque él tampoco era un gran ejemplo a seguir en verdad. Se sentó en su sofá personal, ese en el que veía la televisión de vez en cuando, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Es verdad. No se toleran. Y yo... Sinceramente ya no sé que hacer para mejorar las cosas. Esto no algo que me agrade, pero si de verdad piensan así, supongo que sería lo mejor —todos miraron en silencio a su padre—. Sus madres tenían razón, no puedo cuidar de ustedes. Lo mejor sería que...

—¿Nos deseches? Como si fuéramos basura, ¿no?

Lemy interrumpió molesto. Bobby gritó horrorizado en pensar en vivir con su madre, esa era una idea que de verdad hacía estremecer al moreno. Lyle también sintió pavor ante la idea, no era que no quisiera a su madre, sino que vivir con ella era todo menos fácil.

—¡No! ¡No digo que me zafaría de ustedes! Pero ya no se que hacer... Yo no puedo corregirlos... Ustedes no cooperan... Creo que lo mejor sería buscar la manera de que ustedes vivan con sus madres un tiempo, hijos.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡Un padre no abandona a sus hijos! ¡No nos puedes hacer esto papá!

—Lyle t-tiene r-razón. Prometemos c-cambiar, p-pero no nos mandes l-lejos.

Lyle y Bobby miraban desesperados a Lemy, esperando a que él dijera algo también, en ese momento necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

—¿¡Sabes qué, viejo!? ¡Hazlo! ¡Mándanos

lejos! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir con ustedes!

Gritó el castaño antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a sus parientes con la boca abierta.

—¡No le hagas caso, papá! ¡Déjame hablar con él

Lyle gritó desesperado y fue tras su hermano.

Alcanzó a ver como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. La casa era pequeña, con una sala, un comedor, una cocina y la habitación de su padre en la primera plana. En la segunda estaban las habitaciones de Lemy y la de Bobby Jr. Al final del pasillo estaba el baño de la casa. Su habitación estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, justo en medio de las de Lemy y Bobby, pero al frente del baño.

Se acercó con rapidez a la habitación y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

—¡Lemy! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Ábreme justo ahora! —casi tiraba la puerta a golpes—. ¡Te lo juro! ¡Abre o te romperé la cara a golpes!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?! ¿¡Quieres matar a papá de dolor!?

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

—¿¡Dónde quedó el mocoso que se hacía decir maduro!? ¡Sólo eres palabras vacías! ¡Cuando ves problemas huyes! ¡Siempre has sido así...! ¡Me das asco!

Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

—¡Te lo juro! ¡Voy a romperte la cara! ¡En algún momento tendrás que salir y cuando lo hagas te voy a romper la cara! ¡Te voy a llevar con papá y vas a pedirle perdón, pequeña mierda!

Lyle dio un puñetazo final a la puerta y se fue. El rubio no sabía que era lo que le esperaba para el futuro, o a su familia. Pero la respuesta lo tenía completamente aterrado.


	2. Pelea en el río

Lyle se despidió de su padre, pasó de largo a Bobby como acostumbraba y se fue a su habitación. No tenía animos de nada esa noche. Antes de entrar echó una última mirada a la habitación de Lemy, seguía cerrada bajo llave. El rubio suspiró con cansancio y entró a su pieza.

No tenía demasiado, a decir verdad de sus dos hermanos él era quién tenía menos posesiones. Había una cama individual al fondo, a su derecha una mesita de noche con una lámpara para leer. No había televisión, simplemente el chico no le veía sentido de tenerla en su pieza. Un librero estaba al lado de un armario con espejo.

Lyle se tiró en su cama y pensó en dormir, la verdad es que no tenía sueño, no eran ni las once de la noche. Pero tampoco tenía apetito de seguir en la sala mirando a su padre mientras un incomodo silencio llenaba la sala.

Lemy en verdad había alterado los nervios del rubio. No muchas veces gritaba con ira verdadera, las pocas veces que pasaba no tardaba en arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Ahora no era una de esas veces.

Pues aunque el rubio de quince años sabía que se había extralimitado con su hermano menor inmediato, no se disculparía. De hecho, tenía grandes intenciones de hacer entrar en razón a su torpe hermano. De obligarlo si era preciso a disculparse con su padre.

Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza.

¿Cómo fue qué Lemy se había atrevido a gritarle a su padre?

Para todas las cosas existía un límite, y Lemy no lo respetaba. Era tonto, impulsivo y no pensaba nada sus acciones. Eso era lo que le más le desagradaba de su hermano. Sobre todo cuando actuaba con esa petulancia tan enorme. No sabía cuando empezó a comportarse así, tal vez cuando dio inicio su adolescencia. Porque el rubio tenía leves recuerdos de su infancia, y a decir verdad, ninguno de sus dos hermanos era como ahora.

Tan irritantes.

También Bobby había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el impresionable niño que veía a sus hermanos mayores con ojos de idolatría. De hecho, ahora no les tenía una pizca de respeto a ninguno de los dos, tratándolos como estúpidos a veces.

Lo más irritante de todo era que su madre insistía en tratarlo como un niño las veces que venía de visita, prácticamente no lo dejaba hacer nada siendo que él, literalmente, era el mayor de los tres.

Cansado y sin más que hacer Lyle cerró ambos ojos y comenzó a respirar relajadamente. No conocía muchos métodos para dormir, claro, sabía de los básicos como…

—Una… dos… tres… cuatro —abrió los ojos con frustración—. Esto no sirve. Es un engaño a la población mundial…

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por su habitación. La conocía perfectamente, como la palma de su mano, pero nunca estaba de más indagar un poco; que no era como si la curiosidad fuera a matarlo.

Tomó con recelo uno de los libros en su librero y lo hojeó con cuidado.

"Química y Alquimia avanzada: Volumen uno; balanceo de elementos".

Era lo que las letras blancas decían encima de la negra pasta, no había nada más, sólo una negra pasta por todo el libro, nada llamativo a decir verdad. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, estaba bien, era un libro de texto de universidad que su tía Lisa le había dado hace mucho, se suponía que no fuese llamativo sino que preciso.

Dejó el libro en el hueco que había dejado al sacarlo y éste se llenó de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasó con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos por la madera, relajándose un poco gracias a la tosca textura de la madera con la que algún carpintero había hecho el mueble años atrás. Al parecer ese carpintero había sido perezoso, pues no barnizó el inmueble. Simplemente lo lijó, lo pintó y lo vendió. Todo un hombre de negocios.

Se miró en el espejo, no por narcisista, a decir verdad no le gustaba demasiado su aspecto. Ya que, aunque la gente lo llamara atractivo o guapo, el rubio muchas veces se sentía incomodo con su aspecto. Su piel pálida, tersa y suave, junto con sus labios delgados e irregulares pestañas alargadas le daban a Lyle Loud un aire andrógeno que nunca terminó por gustarle.

Se burlaba de Lemy por su similitud a una chica, pero la verdad era que él mismo era más parecido a una que su hermano menor inmediato.

Se quitó el suéter con el que siempre andaba y se miró el pecho unos momentos. Era delgado, en exceso delgado. Casi no tenía musculatura en los brazos o abdomen y la poca que había estaba plácida. Era por eso que había decidido utilizar ropa holgada a pesar de los consejos de moda de su madre.

Se colocó de nuevo el suéter y se fue a la cama. Al sentarse en ella miró con atención la ventana de su cuarto, quedaba justo a un lado de su cama y le daba una vista perfecta del lago Vincent.

Vincent era un largo tramo de agua que sin duda resultaba impresionante a la vista. Pasaba por el pueblo con gran velocidad, entraba por la montaña Richard y se iba con rumbo al sur. Pero no lo hacía con delicadeza, no. Todos en el pueblo lo sabían, era muy peligros entrar al río, pues sus aguas eran salvajes y veloces como el diablo mismo. Era tal su monstruosa capacidad destructiva que, en menos de un siglo, había creado docenas de túneles submarinos por debajo, e incluso por dentro, de la montaña Richard. Esos pequeños ductos eran tan grandes que un adulto podría pasar sin problemas por ellos, claro, la velocidad monstruosa del río haría que su cuerpo chocara contra las piedras debajo el agua y moriría desangrado u ahogado antes de siquiera salir del ducto.

Algunos decían que era posible sobrevivir, algunos hasta argumentaban con total seguridad de tener parientes que lo habían hecho sin problemas.

Pero esos relatos siempre quedaban en eso, relatos.

Lyle decidió dejar de pensar en eso, sin duda no tenía ganas de pensar más en eso. Lo único que tenía espacio en su cabeza en ese momento era el hecho de que si las cosas seguían así, su padre tendría que mandarlo a vivir con su madre. Era horrible. Había vivido en Richmond desde que nació, su vida estaba en el pueblo montañoso. No era justo que lo apartaran de todo por culpa de sus insufribles hermanos..

Ya con un hilo de sueño, Lyle se dejó caer sobre su cama y observó la ventana de su habitación hasta quedarse dormido.

Bobby Jr. rebuscaba por internet información de cualquier tipo. El chico tenía puestos sus audífonos conectados a su móvil y dentro de los cascos de estos sonaba a todo volumen una de las canciones que su tío Bobby le había mostrado. Era rock latino, Bobby Jr. entendía muy poco del español a pesar de sus raíces latinas. Sabía presentarse y pedir algunas cosas, pero nada más. Su madre era quién sabía del idioma en verdad, pero nunca fue muy buena enseñando a decir verdad.

»Me pareció ver dos payasos con cara de susto cerrando el local…

Bobby hacía en su mayor parte esto, desvelarse viendo trivialidades en Internet. De vez en cuando leía alguno de los Fanfics que había en intentes. Si bien la mayoría eran raros y sólo contenían escenas de sexo sin sentido, había uno que otro que de verdad levantaba el estándar.

Pero ahora el chico se conformaba con ver distintas tabletas gráficas en los sitios de compra por internet. Había algunas de precios razonables y otras fuera por mucho del presupuesto del adolescente de trece años. Su vieja Waxom Bamberg VII ya había dado lo último que dar de parte suyo, su lápiz táctil también era parte de la historia de instrumentos expirado del moreno.

Tenía ganas de jugar algún juego, pero la hora no le favorecía en lo absoluto. Ya eran las doce menos diez y, a diferencia de sus hermanos, él si tenía que ir a la escuela mañana a primera hora. Algo frustrante para el chico, después de todo, asistía todos los días a una aula llena de chicos que ignoraban su presencia y su nombre.

No los culpaba, al menos no eran los clásicos abusadores, simplemente no notaban al niño. Era fácil de entender, Bobby no acostumbraba a hacer más que sentarse y dibujar en su libreta durante las clases, siempre sin hablarle a nadie.

Y sinceramente, el niño era feliz así. Él no sabía explicarlo, pero sentía una cierta satisfacción al estar solo en un lugar con nada más que su música y su libreta de dibujos. A veces y hasta perdía horas sin darse cuenta por sentarse en la plaza del pueblo a dibujar.

»Trato de acercarme a una puerta y escucho un enjambre de moscas silbar. Disimula están zumbando mi nombre…

De un empujón, llevó su silla con ruedas hasta el otro lado de su habitación, donde estaba su mesita de noche. De los cajones sacó una libreta de apuntes y anotó un par de cosas sin importancia en ella. Al terminar la cerró y la volvió a meter al cajón. Cerrando lo de una patada mientras se impulsaba de nuevo al escritorio donde tenía su computadora. Revisó su horario y notó con una sonría que mañana sería martes, los martes sus clases terminaban a las doce de la mañana. Al menos esas eran buenas noticias.

» Soy víctima de un dios, frágil, temperamental. Que en vez de rezar por mí, se fue a bailar. Se fue a la disco de algún lugar…

Apagó el computador y se levantó con pereza. Estiró su cuerpo y escuchó con satisfacción como los huesos de sus hombros tronaron en un ruido seco. Ese ruido seco que tanto le gustaba al niño. Era como una dulce balada que daba pie a la relación y la tranquilidad.

Levantó el pecho de su sudadera y la olfateó, aún no apestaba, eso solo significaba que tenía todavía otro día de uso. Se quitó las zapatilla de un tirón y desabrochó sus pantaloncillos, no tenía intenciones de quitárselos, solamente quería hacerlos más cómodos. Era como una especie de transformación. Pasaban de modo diario a modo nocturno.

Se recostó en su cama y miró el techo de su pieza, como acostumbraba hacer todas las noches antes de dormir. Siempre le divertía buscar formas en el patrón del techo. Eran tan divertido para el niño que siempre comenzaba a reír al hacerlo.

¿Era un toro? ¿Un león? ¿Un avión? ¿Un rostro?

Lyle le había dicho una vez que las personas tenían a buscar la forma del rostro humano en todas partes, y que por eso era que siempre defendían el haber visto una cara en su pared o ventana. Lemy obviamente se burló de eso y llamó a su hermano mayor nerd, como solía acostumbrar el rockero.

»Confundido en el aroma de tu estiércol. Convencido hasta la muerte de tus nobles cualidades…

Odiaba cuando alguno de los dos hacía eso. Lemy y Lyle siempre estaban preparados para burlarse de cualquier cosa que a él le llamara la atención. En verdad detestaba eso. Él único que de verdad tenía interés por sus cosas era su padre, pero él siempre se encontraba ocupado como para conversarlas. No lo culpaba, era obvio que mantener a tres adolescentes requería bastante capital. Y para conseguirlo, Lincoln Loud tenía que trabajar como loco.

—Las cosas se pusieron muy locas…

Susurró para sí mismo el moreno.

Eran verdad sus palabras. Lastimosamente las cosas si se salieron de control esa noche. El final donde él se iba a vivir con su madre controladora por culpa de los berrinches de sus hermanos mayores era algo muy serio en verdad. A pesar de oí tonto que llegaba a escucharse en la cabeza de BJ.

Y es que eso era lo que más molestaba al niño de trece años. El hecho de que a pesar de ser mayores que él, Lyle y Lemy siempre se comportaban como niños.

Siempre jugando. Siempre peleando. Siempre haciendo berrinches por todo.

Su pelea en la mañana era una prueba irrefutable de ello. Obviamente los chicos de la secundaria Saint Paul grabaron toda la escenita que los Loud hicieron sólo porque uno le contó un chisme a su padre relacionado con el otro. Vaya motivación de batalla más mierda.

Obviamente Bobby había visto el video, la verdad no era nada impresionante. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos mayores era realmente bueno para pelear, lo más recordable del encuentro fue cuando ambos se lanzaron contra una de las mesas donde los alumnos comían a la hora del almuerzo, rompiéndola.

Se colocó las frazadas y miró apático a su derecha, la verdad es que ya le estaba dando algo de sueño. Ya vería mañana como resolver el dilema de su padre. Después de todo, no era justo que él tuviera que resolver todo. Al igual que no era justo que Bobby se fuera a vivir lejos por culpa de sus hermanos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez su padre se sienta tan agradecido por su ayuda que decida enviar a Lemy y a Lyle con sus madres e irse a vivir a otro lado con él. Era una fantasía, sí…

Pero una muy bella.

Bobby salía cansado de la escuela. El día había sido igual que los demás, un asco. Lo único entretenido fue escuchar a los chicos de octavo grado hablar de la legendaria pelea que hubo en la secundaria Saint Paul, dónde supuestamente dos chicos destrozaron cuatro mesas y se tiraron los dientes el uno al otro.

Sin duda la exageración era un don en los niños de Richmond.

Bobby iba a hacer lo diario, pasar por la tienda del señor Dylan, comprarle un zumo de uva e irse a casa caminado.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Lyle, o a la leyenda según sus compañeros de clase, parado enfrente de la entrada de la escuela. El rubio no dejaba de ojear un pequeño pedazo de papel que traía en la mano izquierda. Bobby hubiera pasado por alto a su hermano, pero supuso que algo debió haber pasado para hacer que se dignase a pisar el suelo de la secundaria Richmond.

Con lentitud se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo saludó con un movimiento de cara.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Papá me pidió hacer el mercado, también me dijo: "Lyle ve por tu hermano y ayúdense mutuamente".

—¿Por qué n-no fuiste con L-Lemy?

Lyle miró un instante al moreno y éste entendió en que se había equivocado, de hecho, lo supo desde antes, pero tampoco iba a dar el brazo a torcer por tan poco.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera negado. Pero él no era Lemy, él si entendía que las cosas no estaban como para hacerse la diva.

Suspiró con cansancio y se acomodó la correa de la cartera.

—¿Cuántas c-cosas vamos a ll-llevar?

—Ten. Me dio una lista. Pero dijo que podíamos llevar algo para nosotros.

—¿Regla de t-tres?

—No… pero no le vamos a llevar nada a Lemy.

Cortó el chico mientras daba vuelta en la calle Winter, dejándolos sólo a unas calles del mini súper de los Creed.

—S-Sería buena i-idea llevarle a-algo. También a papá. T-Tal vez así se t-tranquilice un p-poco.

—Bien…

Gruñó Lyle. Bobby Jr. simplemente rodó los ojos irritado.

Ambos hermano entraron al mini súper, siendo recibidos por el frio aliento de Wizarding IX, el elegante sistema de aire acondicionado con el que contaba la familia Creed. Casi se sentía como el aliento de un troll de las montañas en tu cuello, o eso decía Lyle siempre que entraban.

Lo primero en la lista eran huevos; dos docenas.

Los chicos se apresuraron a tomarlos y continuar la lista. Lo siguiente era Leche.

—¿Baja en g-grasas o de s-soja?

—Trae de la normal, BJ. Sabes que a nadie le gusta la leche de soja…

El moreno tuvo que reconocer la verdad en las palabras del rubio.

Ya habían terminado con gran parte de la lista y sólo faltaban un par de cosas más. Mostaza y papas, para ser más precisos.

—Busca lo que falta. Nos vemos en la caja. Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo llevaré.

—B-Bueno… —Bobby vio apenado a su hermano—. ¿U-Unas vitaminas?

Lyle alzó la ceja y suspiró.

—¿Sí sabes que esas porquería no funcionan o sí? Vamos, BJ, no vas a crecer sólo por tomarte una pastilla al día.

—¿A-A sí? ¿Y por qué t-tienes suplementos a-alimenticios en tu c-cuarto?

Al verse atrapado, Lyle decidió no preguntar más e irse por las cosas finales.

—Yo sólo opinaba…

Al final los hermanos ya se encontraban rumbo a su casa. Tenían las bolsas en manos y caminaban en silencio hacia las afueras del pueblo. Pronto llegaron al camino de tierra que los llevaba a su casa.

Era curiosa la geografía que había en Richmond. Pues la montaña Richard tenía una gemela sin nombre, pues a los fundadores del pueblo sólo les dio apetito por nombrar una. Pero los más viejos en el pueblo la llamaban La Gema. El hecho era que la Gema era la montaña donde estaba la casa de los Loud, por otra parte, el pueblo de Richmond estaba en la montaña Richard. La Gema estaba a unos kilómetros más al sur que Richard, obligando a los Loud a bajar una montaña y subir otra todos los días.

Literalmente.

La gema y Richard tenían al viejo Vincent atravesándolas por todos los lados posibles, pues el lago no se dejaba intimidar por millones de años de tierra levantada.

—¿A-A dónde fue papá?

—Fue a trabajar. Recuerda, esta supervisando la construcción de la casa de William. Ya sabes que se va a casar y quiere tener una casa novia para él y su esposa para cuando regrese de la luna de miel.

Bobby asintió en silencio y continuó caminado. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa. Y hubieran llegado sin contrariedad sino fuera porque ambos reconocieron la figura sentada al pie del río Vincent.

Era Lemy.

Lyle y Bobby no tardaron mucho en llegar a su lado. En el aire había un olor extraño a quemado y Lemy no dejaba de ver el río pasar con rapidez.

—¿Qué quieren?

El rockero los escuchó acercarse e intuyó de quienes se trataba.

Lyle de verdad quería golpear a su hermano, pero sabía que esa era una idea tonta si lo que quería era arreglar las cosas con su padre.

—Lemy… escucha —el rubio se masajeó las sientes y le entregó sus bolsas a Bobby—. No me importa si de verdad piensas que es buena idea o no. Pero tú te vas a disculpar con papá y vas a decirle que no quieres que nuestras madres se involucren.

Lemy se levantó y miró molesto a su hermano mayor.

—¿Y si no qué?

—¡Maldición, Lemy! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño y piensa por primera vez en tu vida! ¡¿Qué crees que va a pasar después de irnos con nuestras madres!? ¡Sorpresa! ¡Jamás no volverán a dejar ver a papá!

—¿Y eso a mí qué? Cómo si me importara.

—¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡No te dolería ni un poco dejar de ver a papá!?

—… No.

Lyle fue rápido y le dio una bofetada a su hermano. Luego él respondió con un golpe y al poco rato ambos estaban forcejeando en el suelo del bosque.

—¡D-Dejen de pelear! ¡Ya m-maduren un poco!

Bobby gritó irritado. Pero Lemy lo calló con una patada en los pies. Lo que el castaño no intuyó fue que Bobby tenía la capacidad de rodar…

Rodar hacia el lago.

La pelea se acabó abruptamente cuando el sonido del cuerpo de Bobby cayó al agua se escuchó, seguido de eso el moreno subió a la superficie y comenzó a gritar desesperado.

—¡Bobby!

Gritaron ambos al unísono. Lyle comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde el lago arrastraba a su hermano, intentando buscar la manera de sujetarlo desde fuera del agua.

Lemy fue más audaz… o estúpido, una de las dos. Pues sin pensar, el de la banda se arrojó hacia el agua de lleno.

—¡Lemy! ¡Mierda! ¡No!

Gritó Lyle completamente desesperado.

Lemy llegó rápido con Bobby, pero ambos descubrieron que no podían hacer nada para cambiar su dirección, la corriente apenas si los dejaba mantenerse a flote.

Dicen que las cosas más desafortunadas ocurren en situaciones desesperadas.

Un ejemplo de ello sería como fue que Lyle tropezó con una piedra y cayó con violencia al río. Pero esa no fue una caída limpia como la de sus hermanos. Pues cuando el rubio salió del agua estaba boca abajo y una larga mancha de sangre teñía el agua alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡Lyle! ¡Arg! ¡No!

Lemy gritó entre gárgaras, tenía a su Bobby agarrado del brazo, más bien lo tenía enganchado como un mono de barril y era demasiado peligroso zafarse del agarre…

Claro que, su situación actual no era como para cantar, precisamente.

Bobby Jr. estaba inconsciente, Lemy supuso que se había desmayado del miedo. Lyle seguía flotando boca abajo y la sangre no parecía querer parar. Lemy agradeció el cielo que su hermano se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para tomarlo del suéter y darle la vuelta, evitando que se ahogara.

Lyle tenía una herida pequeña en la frente, pero había sido suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Lemy estaba desesperado, tenía en sus manos a dos adolescentes inconscientes y luchaba por mantenerse a flote. La rama que lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente fue una de las muchas pruebas de que en verdad…

Los hombres Loud tenían muy mala suerte.


	3. Saliendo del río

El sentimiento de flotar en la nada era algo sumamente curioso.

Era como un sueño. Uno muy extraño.

Se sentía como estar en la nada, flotando sin rumbo ni final. Simplemente en un punto, sin saber con certeza si te movías o seguías en el mismo sitio. Todo a tu alrededor negro, tan negro como el mismo color de dios. Era como si en ese punto todos los colores del universo se unieran para crear un negro tan aplastante que ni siquiera parecía estar allí.

Era desesperante para Lemy Loud estar en ese lugar. Se sentía ligero, cansado, mojado…

Asustado.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?

A sí. Él había tirado a su hermano menor al rio, donde seguramente todos morirían ahogados.

¿Cuánto llevaba allí? ¿Por lo menos el tiempo había seguía su rumbo en ese lugar de pesadilla?

Lo único que sabía era que estaba solo. Solo en la obscuridad enorme que lo abrazaba. No podía moverse, era como si de pronto hubiera olvidado como hacerlo.

El sentimiento de náuseas y arcadas despertó al castaño.

Se levantó del agua con rapidez, e instintivamente, se apoyó en el suelo con las palmas de las manos. Para su suerte había tierra a pocos centímetros del agua, Lemy se hubiera quejado por las piedras que lo pincharon con fuerza, pero su atención estaba en sus insufribles ganas de vomitar.

No podía dejar de toser sobre el agua. Luego esos tosido se volvieron arcadas y terminó vomitando una mezcla de su almuerzo y agua sobre el río. Cansado se tiró de lado en el suelo y sintió con asco como el agua le tocaba el lado izquierdo del cuerpo.

Más pronto que tarde el chico recordó el hecho de que no estaba solo en su desgracia.

Se paró como pudo y miró hacia todos lados.

Estaba en el claro de un bosque, seguramente era uno de los muchos puntos donde el lago Vincent desembocaba. Lemy entró en pánico, Vincent atravesaba gran parte de Michigan. Y era muy difícil creer que el lago lo había dejado cerca de su hogar.

El claro estaba al lado de un bosque denso, por el que Lemy pasó de largo y miró con más atención el lago, buscando desesperado alguna pista de sus hermanos.

Reconoció el rojo suéter de Bobby, junto con su cuerpo, a pocos metros donde estaba él. El niño estaba en posición fetal y parecía despierto.

Lemy se le acercó con prisa y él moreno, al escuchar el chapoteo en el agua se giró. Al ver a su hermano mayor se levantó y fue rápido para abrazarlo. BJ había supuesto lo peor al despertar y no ver a nadie.

—¡A-Ay! ¡L-Lemy! ¡Pensé que te habías muerto! —el chico respiraba con gran dificultad—. ¡¿Y L-Lyle?! ¡Por f-favor dime que está c-contigo!

Lemy se zafó del abrazo de su hermano y lo miró con vergüenza. Todo esto era su culpa, lo reconocía, y ahora ya ni sabía donde estaba su hermano mayor. Miró al lago y soltó a BJ al notar el cuerpo de Lyle flotar boca arriba. Tanto Lemy como Bobby corrieron al lago y se sumergieron hasta el pecho para poder sacar a rastras al rubio. Al tenerlo en la orilla, Lemy colocó su dedo en el naciente de la nariz del chico. Con horror notó que no había sensación alguna en su dedo, su hermano no estaba respirando.

Lemy entró en pánico y comenzó a presionar el pecho del adolescente, esperando que su amateur intento de RCP funcionara. Tenía qué. No quería tener la muerte de Lyle en su conciencia de por vida. Bobby miraba horrorizado comí Lemy luchaba por salvar a Lyle y éste no reaccionaba a los intentos del castaño.

—¡Vamos! ¡Lyle, estúpido¡ ¡Despierta! ¡Si no lo haces la tía Leni estará muy triste! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Romperle el corazón a tu madre?!

Al doceavo intento, Lyle reaccionó. Tosiendo gran cantidad de agua y haciendo lo mismo que Lemy al despertar, se apoyó en el suelo y vomitó hasta quedarse vacío.

Lemy por instinto lo abrazó, al igual que Bobby.

—Eres un idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No sé que hubiera pasado si te morías.

Hubo un largo silencio en los tres adolescentes, pues ninguno sabía que decir. Ninguno había asimilado la escena, aceptarla les había resultado imposible. Pues todo eso parecía un mal chiste, de esos que su tía Luan y su prima Lois les contaban cuando las visitaban. Un chiste muy malo en verdad. Lyle fue el primero en romper el silencio, empujando con ira a Lemy, tirándolo en el suelo; asustando a Bobby Jr.

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Maldito! ¡Estúpido niño de mierda! ¡No piensas nada antes de hacer las cosas! ¡Eres peor que una puta piedra!

Gritó con ganas el mayor.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —Lemy lo pensó un poco, a decir verdad era cierto—… Tienes razón…

—¡¿Y te atreves a negarlo?! —el rubio dijo sin pensar, pero rápido comprendió que su hermano no se había defendido—… ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Dije que es mi culpa! ¡MI MALDITA CULPA! —Lyle y Bobby vieron con tristeza al castaño qué lloraba en el suelo—. ¡CASI TE MUERES! ¡TODOS PUDIMOS MORIR! ¡NO…! ¡NO SE EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO! Perdónenme... Por favor...

Lyle gruñó con ira y se alejó del chico, quería salir del agua y por lo menos comenzar a secarse.

Bobby y Lemy fueron corriendo en la ayuda de Lyle, pues se había desplomado en el suelo.

—¿L-Lyle? ¿E-Estás b-bien?

—Sí… sí estoy bien, Bobby —el chico se levantó con la mano en la cabeza—. Me siento mareado… seguramente me desorienté o algo así.

—Viejo, tu cara… —Lemy señaló con el dedo la frente de Lyle, a lo que el rubio alzó la ceja—. Te estás desangrando.

El chico se llevó la mano al rostro y miró con horror como esta se llenó de sangre. Se pasó los dedos por su piel, hasta que el dolor le indicó que tenía una herida pequeña justo abajo del nacimiento de su cabello. Era apenas de dos centímetros, pero se veía por la gran cantidad de sangre saliendo que era una herida profunda.

—¡T-Tenemos que l-limpiarla! V-vamos al río.

Bobby sugirió y los tres se fueron a la orilla del lago. Empezaron a limpiar la frente del chico y al acabar se vieron entre sí dudosos.

—Necesitamos algo con que cubrirla, de nada servirá limpiarla si la dejamos expuesta.

—¡Oh! Tengo algo para e-eso —Bobby rebuscó en los grandes bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos y sacó una empapada bandita adhesiva, gracias a dios seguía cubierta, por lo menos la parte pegajosa seguía intacta—. D-Dame un minuto… —le quitó la etiqueta y se la puso en la frente a su hermano, cubriendo la herida con éxito—. ¡L-Listo!

—¿Quién sale con benditas en sus bolsillos?

Lemy dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hermano mayor.

—N-Nunca se sabe c-cuando podrías n-necesitarlas. Tenía todo un p-paquete, pero seguramente se quedó en el r-río.

—Sea como sea. Gracias, BJ, de verdad.

Respondió Lyle agradecido, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano menor. Lemy miró unos instantes el bosque, era frondoso y apenas se podía ver lo que había en su interior. No eran cosas tan extravagantes, sólo árboles, seguidos de más árboles.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Preguntó temeroso el castaño.

—¿Tú qué crees? Vamos a buscar una casa o un pueblo, hay que buscar la forma de llamar a papá, pero primero debemos saber donde estamos.

Los tres sacaron instintivamente sus móviles y vieron con decepción que estaban inservibles, totalmente empapados. Los volvieron a introducir en sus bolsillos y miraron en silencio los múltiples caminos de tierra dentro del bosque.

—¿Y ahora para donde?

Lemy preguntó.

—No sé. Supongo que tendremos que caminar hasta llegar a un pueblo o a una casa, lo que venga primero.

Los tres entendieron bien que quedarse parados allí no resolvería nada, después de todo el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes del anochecer y tenían que salir del bosque

—Salgamos del agua, siento el culo congelado.

Lyle lideró el viaje, con Lemy detrás de él junto con un tembloroso y nervioso Bobby que no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, analizando el bosque.

—¿Tienes una idea de hacia donde ir?

Lemy preguntó.

—No. Ni la más mínima. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estamos perdidos.

—Sólo preguntaba, perdona…

—No. Perdóname a mí… estoy muy sensible. Simplemente quiero ir a casa y tomar una taza de café.

—¿E-En serio? ¿C-Café? Yo elegiría las g-galletas de a-avena de papá y el tío Clyde.

—¡Uh! ¡Las quesadillas de tu mamá, BJ! ¡Mataría un león por una de ellas!

—Sabes, Lemy, estoy de acuerdo.

Bobby rió junto a sus hermanos, a decir verdad los chicos tenían mejor humor. Claro, estaban cansados, mojados y todo el cuerpo les dolía, pero al menos conservaban sus personalidades.

—S-Son mejores los S-Smoothies de tu m-mamá, Lyle.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Mi mamá es la mejor de todas.

—¡Week! Es mejor la mía. Ni mi tía Leni o la tía Ronnie me deja conducir. Y mamá me enseñó a conducir la van de la banda por si algún día no tienen conductor designado.

—E-Eso se podría c-considerar n-negligencia paternal.

—Y de la buena.

Una vez más los tres rieron juntos.

Después de un rato de caminar, Lyle miró el cielo. Estaba nublado, gris y sin sol, seguramente llovería por la noche; la brisa agria que entró por su nariz no hizo más que comprobar su teoría. Su tía Lana se lo había dicho, no hay nada más estúpido que intentar pasar una noche en el bosque sin fogata. Pero si sus sospechosas eran acertadas, y vaya que lo eran, no tendrían oportunidad de hacer una hoguera al menos de qué…

—Tenemos que buscar una cueva.

—¿Qué? ¿Una cueva? ¿Cómo para qué? —Lemy de pronto miró dudoso a su hermano—. No podemos pasar la noche aquí, tenemos que encontrar un teléfono o algo. ¿Acaso planeas llamar a papá desde una cueva, genio?

—L-Lemy tiene razón…

Lyle miró a sus dos hermanos y suspiró irritado.

—Cuando… caímos al lago eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. He de suponer que pasamos unas tres horas, dos mínimas, en cualquier caso o son las seis o son las cinco de la tarde. Miren el cielo. No hay sol, sólo nubes. Está por llover y no sabemos si hay un pueblo o una casa cerca.

»No sería prudente jugárnosla en un lugar desconocido. Lo mejor es buscar una cueva y luego conseguir leña o ramas para hacer una fogata. Tenemos que conseguir una fogata. No podemos pasar la noche sin ella, mucho menos estando empapados. Sé que parece innecesario, pero la verdad no quiero tomar riesgos.

Lemy gimió incomodo, la verdad es que no había prestado demasiada atención; entendía que estaba por llover y anochecer, así que lo mejor era resguardarse e intentar hacer una fogata. A decir verdad, las palabras de su hermano estaban llenas de lógica y sentido común. Ahora se sentía como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de que el cielo estaba nublado. Con algo de asco miró como Bobby miraba asombrado a Lyle mientras éste sonreía santurronamente, como hacía siempre que terminaba de mostrar su inteligencia a alguno de los dos. Hasta parecía que lo hacía apropósito para hacer quedar mal a BJ y a él.

—Bien. Busquemos la estúpida cueva. Movamos el culo, viejos. Ya lo tengo muy empapado como para que los estúpidos orines de dios me caigan encima.

—¿Eh? —el rubio hizo un gesto indescriptible—. De verdad, Lemy. A veces no entiendo tu jerga.

—D-Dice que nos d-demos prisa. Ya e-está muy m-mojado como para q-quedarse bajo la lluvia.

Lyle alzó la ceja y miró a Lemy, éste asintió con neutralidad, indicándole a su hermano que la traducción del moreno era correcta. Lyle sonrió con agradable sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tú sabes mucho de estar mojado, ¿no BJ? —tanto Lyle como Bobby miraron cansados a Lemy, el castaño se sonrojó y soltó una risa incomoda—. Perdón, los genes de la tía Luan me poseyeron un instante.

—Bueno. T-Te perdono s-sólo por que eres una c-chica muy b-bonita cuando te s-sonrojas.

Lyle escupió un poco al ahogar una carcajada, mientras que Bobby le sonrió a Lemy.

—Ok. Me lo merezco.

—Vaya, por fin lo reconoció. Debimos haber saltado al río hace años.

Lyle golpeó los brazos de sus hermanos y comenzó a andar por el bosque. Ambos esperaron a que él se les adelantara para acariciar sus brazos con una expresión de dolor, no les gustaba admitirlo, pero de los tres Lyle era quién tenía la mano más pesada, y eso Lemy lo tenía más que claro.

—¿Y cómo rayos vamos a encontrar una cueva? ¿Qué pasa si en este bosque de mierda no hay ninguna?

—Una vez leí en mi computadora, en un foro de campamento que las cuevas son muy sencillas de encontrar. Y que por lo general estaban al lado de ríos o claros, también podían estar al pie de una montaña. Y que es muy importante asegurarse de que no tenga grietas en las paredes, bueno para no morir aplastados.

—¿Sí te das cuenta de que cuando hablas o mencionas a tu computadora no tartamudeas, no?

Bobby se encogió de hombros ante las palabras del castaño y sonrió.

—Deberías intentar meter tu computadora en todas las oraciones que puedas, te evitarías incidentes como el de Annette.

—Lyle tiene razón. La gente te miraría como un raro, pero al menos ya no se burlarían de tu tartamudeo.

—¡N-Nadie se ríe de mí!

—Bueno tienes razón. Aún sigo pensando que le gustabas a Annette y que por eso te molestaba.

—Amén, Lemy.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con los cerrados. Dejando a Bobby pensativo. A decir verdad, esa chica era la única que aún ahora lo molestaba con su problema del habla. Era una de las pocas vecinas que los Loud tenían y se veían a menudo al bajar la colina, hubo veces en las que su padre invitó a su madre a comer a la casa y trajo consigo a la niña de cabello negro; todas las visitas terminaban con burlas a Bobby por su tartamudeo o por su baja estatura…

A decir verdad no era fea. De hecho, era bastante bonita.

—¿¡De verdad lo creen!?

—Mira, Lemy. Al final no sólo tú heredaste la despistes de papá.

El castaño miró curioso a su hermano, sin saber a que se refería, luego a Bobby.

—Espera. De verdad crees que a Annette le gusta BJ, yo sólo lo decía como broma…

—Vaya, pero que dúo tan tonto. Van a pasar su adolescencia vírgenes, de eso estoy seguro.

Los dos menores se quedaron pensando en lo que su hermano les decía, pero al no entender gran parte de ello decidieron mejor seguir en su búsqueda de la cueva.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora buscando la nombrada cueva, ya comenzaba a chispear sobre sus cabezas y los hermanos vieron prudente que lo mejor era ir recogiendo hojas y ramitas de una vez, no querían tener que juntar leña en medio de un aguacero.

—¡Miren! ¡Cueva! ¡¿Es una cueva, no?! ¡Tiene que ser una cueva! ¡Ese agujero negro tiene la palabra cueva escrita por todos lados!

Gritó emocionado Lemy mientras se acercaba a Lyle.

—Sí, Lemy, es una cueva. Ahora deja de gritar en mi oído, no quiero tener problemas de escucha como la tía Lori.

—Oh, claro. Perdón, pero encontramos la cueva. Sobreviviremos en el bosque, como en esos programas de hombres de la montaña. Y pues, me emocioné.

—A d-decir verdad yo t-también. Es la primera vez que hago algo como e-esto.

—También es mi primera vez, BJ. Me alegra que vayamos a estar bien. Solo falta un poco de comida, pero no me voy a poner exigente con nuestra suerte. Ya la hemos gastado demás este día.

—Vamos dilo.

Bobby entendió a lo que Lemy se refería al mirar con una sonría a Lyle y se le unió.

—Sabes que quieres.

El rubio miró a sus dos hermanos y entendió a qué se referían con su sonrisas santurronas. A decir verdad, le sorprendía el cambio de humor de los dos. No podía negarlos, con la cueva y una fogata tenían la noche asegurada. Y tenían toda una mañana para encontrar un teléfono. Al parecer regresarían a casa más pronto de lo esperados. Suspiró cansado y decidió concederles el gusto.

—Bien. Han hecho un gran trabajo, son increíbles, fabulosos, magníficos, gloriosos, etc.

—E-Exacto.

—Y qué no se te olvide.

Los tres chicos decidieron entrar a la cueva, después de todo, la lluvia ya comenzaba a arreciar sobre sus cabezas. Aún había un poco de luz, pero la noche no estaba ni a una hora de llegar y los hermanos tenían que darse prisa si querían tener esa fogata lista.

Lemy y Lyle comenzaron haciendo un círculo de piedras, muy bien cerrado por todos lados y cubrieron su interior con tierra que había regada por la cueva. Mientras que Bobby rompía ramas y las juntaba con las hojas, habían conseguido algunos trozos verdaderamente grandes de madera, pero esos estaban destinados ha ser echados a las brazas una vez estas estuvieran fuertes.

Con algo de ingenio y esfuerzo, Lyle encendió una llama en la fogata. A decir verdad fue una labor difícil, a pesar de su sencilla imagen. Pues ante los ojos de sus hermanos, Lyle no hizo más que frotar dos piedras hasta formar chispas y luego soplar en las brazas para avivarlas. En cambio, Lyle sintió que fue la tarea más difícil que le tocó realizar en toda su vida. Ninguno de ellos quería saber qué hubiera sido de ellos sin todos los conocimientos de Lyle, impregnados por su dura tía Lana.

—Vaya, ser el consentido de la tía Lana por fin dio frutos.

Decía Lemy mientras miraba feliz las llamas de la fogata. A decir verdad, el castaño estaba muy cómodo, la relajante sensación de su ropa secándose y su cuerpo calentándose le habían hecho olvidar su hambre o miedo. Por el momento el castaño sólo quería ver las llamas de la fogata bailar erráticamente enfrente de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? Yo no soy el consentido de la tía Lana…

—C-Claro que lo e-eres.

Bobby interrumpió con una sonrisa. Lyle lo miró con una ceja alzada y éste sólo se rió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres el consentido de la tía Lana, de la tía Lola y de la tía Lisa. Yo soy el consentido de la tía Luan, de la tía Lynn y de la tía Lucy. Por otra parte BJ es el consentido de la tía Lori, de la abuela y de la tía Lily.

—N-No tiene nada de malo.

Todos supieron perfectamente porque la mención de sus madres estaban de más.

Lyle se sorprendió de lo maduro en las palabras de sus hermanos menores, y al mismo tiempo se sintió tonto. A veces los trataba como niños, cuando él apenas era el mayor por un par de años.

—Bueno. Supongo que tienen razón. Aunque, siendo sincero, nunca me ha agradado la tía Lori.

Lemy miró con asombro a su hermano.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era el único. Siempre la he considerado muy engreída.

Lyle se asombró igual que el castaño.

—¿¡Verdad!? —alzó las manos—. Siempre piensa que hacer las cosas a su manera es la correcta. Me molesta mucho que siempre esté criticando todo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Lo peor es que casi siempre está equivocada! ¡Hay dios! Acepto los consejos de moda de la tía Leni, por su trabajo y eso, pero cuando escucho a la tía Lori criticando mi cabello o mi ropa me dan ganas de arrancarme las orejas y ponérselas en la boca.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras se veían. A su vez Bobby los miraba molesto y decidió hablar.

—¡E-Ella es una gran m-mujer! ¡D-Deberían tenerle más respeto!

Ambos terminaron de reír y miraron culpables al moreno.

—Perdona, BJ.

—Sí, no lo decíamos enserio, viejo.

Lyle y Lemy miraron de nuevo el fuego, un poco más relajados. Al poco tiempo se les unió Bobby. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo las llamas, que ya eran bastante grandes, gracias a los dos enormes troncos que echaron para que la hoguera aguantase la noche entera.

—Vamos a reunirnos y cantar nuestra canción la C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera y si quieres intentemos cantarla la carrera de la hoguera cantar la canción.

Bobby miró con una sonrisa a Lemy antes de seguirlo. Lyle por otra parte solo suspiró, tal vez sí tenía razón después de todo, sus hermanos si podían ser un poco infantiles.

—Pam, pam, pam.

Dijo Bobby mientras se golpeaba las rodillas creando un ritmo muy similar al de la canción que buscaban imitar.

—C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera. C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera. Y si quieres intentemos cantarla la carrera de la hoguera cantar la canción C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera. ¡BJ!

—¡C-Canción de la h-hoguera!

Gritó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Lyle!

El rubio no dijo nada.

—muy bien intentemos, intentemos cantar nuestra canción. La canción de la hoguera.

—¡OH Sí!

Gritaron Lemy y Bobby con suma emoción.

—Dios santo. Toma mi alma ahora si de verdad eres piadoso.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y la llama de la fogata estaba más débil, aún tenía energías para luchar, pero ya no se alborotada locamente como al inicio.

Lemy aún seguía mirándola con atención. Lejos de detenerse, la lluvia afuera de la cueva se volvió mucho más violenta y salvaje. A decir verdad los rayos que caían con violencia hacían saber a Lemy que la idea de su hermano había sido en verdad buena.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Y hablando del diablo.

—No me siento bien sin mi colchón ortopédico.

—Eso sonó a algo que el tío Clyde diría.

Lyle intentó sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano, sin éxito. Supuso que algo lo aquejaba, después de todo, había visto a Lemy dormir en cualquier lugar. Según él era un requisito esencial para un músico poder dormir donde fuera. Y vaya que cumplía su palabra. Recordaba con humor la vez que su padre y él lo encontraron durmiendo detrás del calentador de agua, como un gato.

—Me preocupa papá, también Roadkill. Ya sabes que él se asusta si no me ve por mucho tiempo.

—Tu armadillo está bien, está con papá… pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, ¿Verdad?

Lemy volteó la mirada.

—Es sólo… —el rockero se mordió el labio—. Qué no dejo de pensar que todo este asunto es mi culpa.

—Vamos. Ya deja de pensar en eso.

—¿Cómo quieres que deje de pensarlo? Si no fuera por mí estaríamos en casa. Si no fuera por mí papá no se volvería loco buscándonos.

Ambos lo sabían bien, una vez que su padre se diera cuenta de su desaparición, movería mar y tierra buscándolo.

—También es mi culpa, ¿sabes? —el castaño miró asombrado a su hermano—. Digo, yo comencé la pelea en el río. Yo fui quien te incitó a pelear en la escuela, se puede decir que casi nos expulsan por mí. El único que está aquí y no tiene culpa es BJ. Por eso te pido que hagas como yo, deja de lamentarte y ayúdame a sacar a BJ de aquí…

Ambos miraron al moreno, seguía dormido.

—No sabía que pensabas así. Supongo que ahora me ves como un chiquillo quejumbroso y molesto.

—Así es como te veo. Pero no por lo del lago.

Ambos rieron una vez más.

—¿Sabes? Eres diferente a como te creía.

Lemy dijo de pronto, despertando la curiosidad de Lyle.

—Llevamos viviendo juntos desde tu nacimiento. Te conozco de toda la vida. ¿Cómo pensabas que era?

—Ya sabes. Engreído. Por lo general los tipos lindos como tú lo son.

—Vamos, ni que estuviera tan carita.

—Tienes a todas las chicas de mi salón acosándome para que les consiga una cita contigo.

Lyle miró asombrado a Lemy, el rubio se sonrojó antes de responder.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, me siento alagado. Pero a mi no me gustan las niñas…

Lemy ahogó un grito de sorpresa y miró anonadado a Lyle.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que eras como la tía Luan.

Lyle una vez más estalló en un vivo color rojo.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Dije que no me gustan las niñas, me gustan las mujeres.

Lemy se calmó un poco antes de responder.

—¿Y quién entra en tu categoría?

Lyle tardó un instante mirando el fuego, se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa y habló.

—Conoces a Ruth de cuarto.

—¿La gordita con gafas?

Lyle le dirigió una mirada sombría a Lemy.

—No está gorda.

Lemy casi sintió como su columna se estremeció por el repentino cambio de humor.

—Lo siento, no debí decirle así. Vaya. Siempre supuse que te gustaba Gwendolyn, la alta y pelirroja que va en tu salón.

—¿Gwen? ¡No! No la soporto, es muy empalagosa con todos. Deberías saber que detesto que las personas actúen así.

Lemy lo vio irónico, siendo que esa tal Gwendolyn se parecía mucho a su tía Leni.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.

Lemy suspiró, la verdad ya se sentía mejor.

Lyle también lo hizo.

—Sabes, tienes mucha razón. Mañana es un día difícil. Tenemos que encontrar ese teléfono…

—Tal vez sea buena idea ir al norte…

Lemy dijo con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que sus hermanos. Pues, a pesar de lo importante del día, se habían quedado dormidos y el sol en medio cielo les indicaba que ya habían perdido la mitad del día.

—Tal vez… Buena idea, Lemy. Pero tu teoría tiene una falla, no sabemos hacia donde está el norte.

—L-La tía Lisa ha dicho que el musgo de los árboles siempre c-crece hacía el n-norte. Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso en un foro de supervivencia en internet.

—¡Brillante, BJ! —Lyle de pronto se veía más positivo—. ¡Rápido! ¡Busquen musgo!

Los tres hermanos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar el musgo que, literalmente, los salvaría. Estuvieron entre los árboles unos quince minutos. Sin separarse demasiado, lo último que querían era separarse.

—¡Aquí! ¡Musgo, bebé!

Lemy gritó desde la derecha de los chicos, estos lo siguieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, o para ser más precisos, hacia donde el musgo les indicaba.

Caminaron aproximadamente cuatro horas, estaban cansados e irritados cuando vieron a lo lejos un letrero viejo y oxidado. Estaban seguramente en el viejo camino que, muchos años atrás, la gente usaba para llegar al lejano pueblo que se veía. Los tres gritaron de emoción mientras se acercaban al letrero y se llenaron de paz al leer lo que este decía en negras y gastadas letras.

"Bienvenido sea a Royal Woods".


	4. ¿Royal Woods?

—No digan mamadas.

—Cállate, BJ. Cállate antes de que te golpeé —Lyle se tallaba los ojos con frustración—. Bueno llegamos a un pueblo... Aunque se ve muy grande, a lo mejor y es una ciudad. Bueno que más da. Vamos a la central de policía y pidamos ayuda.

—Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón, Lyle.

—Cállate, Lemy... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Dije que tenías razón, no es el momento de detenernos. No quiero pasar otra noche en el bosque. Además, comer algo no nos vendría mal.

Lyle abrió los ojos asombrados de que su hermano dijera eso.

—Sabes yo también tengo hambre.

—Y-Yo también.

—Bueno, supongo que la única manera de solucionar nuestro problema es ir al pueblo y buscar un teléfono. Luego buscar la forma de llegar a la estación de policía. Tenemos que comer algo —Lyle miró a Bobby con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué significa eso que dijiste?

—¿Qué c-cosa?

—Creo que Lyle se refiere a esa palabra… ¿mamadas?

—Sí, esa.

—B-Bueno, no estoy muy s-seguro. Pero se la e-escuché al t-tío Bobby en una o-ocasión.

—¿Sabes más de esas groserías?

Lemy parecía muy interesado.

—Claro. En lo que r-respecta a m-mamá y al tío Bobby, les he e-escuchado cientos de ellas.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Escupe.

Lyle de pronto se veía más ansioso.

—Bueno. Hay una que va así, c-chingada madre, entendí que e-esa e-equivale a un mierda. T-también esta pinche puto, s-supongo que es puta para hombres… En lo p-personal, mi f-favorita es hijo de tu r-rreputisima madre, mamá se la dijo a p-papá en una o-ocasión y creo que es un h-hijo de puta a la m-milésima.

—Los mexicanos tienen muchos insultos, ¿no?

Lemy estaba asombrado.

—Eso no debe ser saludable.

Lyle coincidió.

—¿Q-Qué puedo hacer y-yo? —Bobby saltó un desnivel—. Así les g-gusta hablar, s-seguramente les sale n-natural.

—¿Cómo el acento inglés fingido de la tía Luna?

—E-Exactamente.

Lemy carraspeó por lo bajo una maldición, pero no supo como defender a su madre. A decir verdad, esa maña suya siempre le causaba vergüenza ajena. Tal vez la mujer pensaba de verdad que la gente se lo creía, o peor aún, ella misma se había convencido de que el acento se escuchaba genuino; el caso era que nadie que conociera a Luna Loud se tragaba esa patraña.

—Tengo hambre, ¿cuál es el plan para encontrar la estación de policía?

—Primero tenemos que llegar al pueblo, estimo unas dos horas de caminata. Si estoy tomando bien la hora basándome en la posición del sol, diría que son las cuatro de la tarde, cinco a lo mucho —Lemy y Bobby giraron los ojos mientras dejaban a Lyle dar su sermón—. Al llegar simplemente pediremos instrucciones de como llegar a la estación de policía más cercanas, o si tenemos suerte, encontraremos la forma de llamar a papá.

—El hombre del plan ha hablado. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que es bueno. Pero si le pones un nombre que lo describa literalmente te golpearé.

—Yo t-también.

Lemy y Bobby dijeron. Lyle rodó los ojos.

—Como sea.

A decir verdad, el apodo no le molestaba. Lo habían escuchado decir de sus tías y madres para referirse a su padre, y ellos mismos lo anexaron a su familia. El portador del nombre fue Lyle, pues según palabras de sus hermanos, el chico era un neurótico que estaba obsesionado con los detalles a la hora de hacer algo.

—¿Sabes cómo le dicen maní japoneses en Japón?

Habían estado un rato largo caminando y Lemy decidió romper el silencio con una platica al asar.

—Tengo entendido que simplemente se le llama manís.

—Para nada viejo, es tétrico. Le llaman "Cacahuate". ¿Puedes creerlo? Cacahuate. Ca-ca-hua-te. Anda te reto a decirlo y no pensar en mierda. Es imposible.

—Qué loco, hermano. Pero no lo es tanto como le llaman a una Big Mac de tres cuartos de libra en Francia. Le dicen "Le Glan Mac" , en seco. ¿Sí sabes por qué?

—¿P-Por el sistema métrico d-decimal?

—Aja. —Lyle le dio la razón a Bobby.

—Le Glan Mac, que raro se escucha.

—¿Alguna vez han v-visitado la C-Ciudad de México? No me r-refiero al país —el latino lo aclaró para Lemy—. Allí le p-ponen un pan al que llaman "b-bolillo" a todo. A los tacos, que por c-cierto no los fríen c-como en el Taco Bell, le echan t-toda c-clase de salsas. ¡Ah! Y t-también usan el bolillo para q-quitar el susto.

—Estoy asqueado, pero intrigado.

Lemy se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—¿Supieron lo de Will?

—Will… —el castaño trato de hacer memoria—. ¿Will Williams?

—Sí, ese. Su papá lo descubrió dándole duro a su hermana, ya saben Ruth, la castaña cuerpo de fuego. En fin, van a mandar a Will a un internado en Londres y a su hermana la van a llevar a un convento.

—Diría qué asco. Pero nosotros no tenemos cara para decirlo, diablos, hubiera sido genial poder burlarse de eso. Aunque me da pena por Will, pero siendo sincero, su hermana no se lo dejaba fácil.

Había visto a Ruth un par de veces, una belleza de chica a sus catorce. Lemy no le agradó para nada lo que ese chico hizo, pero tampoco le sorprendió. Ellos siempre andaban de aquí para allá muy juntos, sospechosamente juntos, supongo que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—Yo sí puedo —Lyle y Lemy miraron con un rostro neutro a Bobby—. P-Pero no lo haré por r-respeto a mis dos h-hermosas hermanas.

Los adolescentes hubieran preferido un chiste cutre sobre sus madres.

—Bueno, gracias supongo, pero bueno respeto para Will al menos él sí la remojó —Lemy saltó un charco de lodo y sonrió—. Saben, ojalá se nos hubiera pegado un poco del encanto Loud. No me gusta la idea de tener muchos hijos, pero eso de tener a las chicas tras de ti es un gran acierto.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo lo tengo —Lyle se señaló a si mismo, luego a Bobby y el latino sonrió nervioso—. BJ lo tiene. Tú eres el único que se quedó fuera de la promoción.

—¿Qué me dices de Lupa?

Lemy movió con violencia sus manos como si estuviera siendo atacando por abejas asesinas o alguna cosa voladora, de esas que tanto le desagradaba a Lemy.

—¡No! ¡No! —ni siquiera le importó que Bobby no hubiera tartamudeado—. ¡A la prima no se le arrima! ¡Creo que ustedes entenderán que una línea incestuosa es más que suficiente en la familia!

—Pero debemos que admitir que es bonita.

—Pero es m-muy i-intimidante.

Bobby se estremeció en pensar en la actitud de su prima. Era como si mezclaran en una licuadora la petulancia de su tía Lori con el carácter de su tía Lola y le añadieras el desinterés de la tía Lucy, quien era su madre.

—Bueno, todas son bonitas. Papá debe hacer algo bien, ¿no?

No estaban acostumbrados a llamar a las niñas hermanas, se habían criado como primos y el lazo de sangre no era tan fuerte. No iban a cambiar por nada, y la verdad, qué flojera.

—Lacy es muy linda, pero me desespera —Bobby y Lemy gruñeron por lo bajo las palabras de Lyle—. Louis ni hablar, peor aún. Leia…mejor la dejamos allí.

—L-La mejor es L-Loan.

Ambos hermanos miraron nada sorprendidos al menor. Ya sabían desde hace mucho que Loan y Bobby se llevaban de lo más bien, después de todo, sus personalidades eran muy parecidas. Bueno, Bobby era más seguro a la hora de hablar, vivir con hombres lo había obligado a endurecer su piel. Ahora que lo pensaban lo único que ambos tenían en común era la tartamudez y el amor a las computadoras.

—Sabes, ahora que lo dices…

—Tienes razón, BJ.

Lemy y Lyle lo pensaron un instante. Loan podía ser un poco rara y desesperante en ocasiones, pero era una buena muchacha. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a pesar de su miedo, a literalmente todo. De todas sus primas, ella era de las más interesantes. Lista, graciosa a su modo, apasionada y considerada. Los tres se llevaban de maravilla con ella, y siendo totalmente sinceros, les encantaba verla hablar de algo sin tartamudear o corregirse a media oración.

Si ver a su tía Lucy sonreír era como ver un arcoíris doble, ver a Loan hablar jovialmente era como uno, pero quíntuple.

Lo único que le echaban en cara un poco eran sus descuidos. Esos incómodos momentos en los que la chica movía sus grandes pechos de una manera poco cómoda para tres adolescentes como lo eran ellos. O cuando se le caía algo y lo iba a buscar, agachándose de una manera que ni su padre o ellos aprobarían. De cierta manera, Loan parecía más distraída en esos temas que su tía Leni. Ya ni hablar cuando por accidente ella les tocaba más de lo necesario, sobre todo en las piernas, algunas veces rosando con sus dedos sus entrepiernas.

—¿Cuánto estima que tardemos en llegar al pueblo, capitán?

El rockero quiso cambiar el tema, pues sobre pensar las acciones de Loan siempre los hacían sentirse incómodos y pensar mal de su inocente prima mayor.

—Lemy, no lo sé, aunque no lo creas nunca he estado aquí —el chico miró preocupado el cielo, luego a sus alrededores, estaban en un bosque denso aún—. Está anocheciendo, eso es malo, muy malo. Tenemos que salir de este bosque lo más pronto posible, no podemos pasas otra noche aquí.

—Ay no. No, no, no. Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¡BJ! ¡¿Recuerdas hacía donde estaba el pueblo?!

—¿¡Y yo qué!? ¿¡Estoy pintado o qué putas!? —Lyle se indignó al ser ignorado por su hermano menor inmediato.

—No, pero das asco al orientarte. Tal vez ese fue el problema desde un principio. Todos te seguimos y olvidamos que te pierdes hasta en los supermercados —Lemy miró el rostro furioso de Lyle y supo que no había escogido las mejores palabras—. Mira, vampiro, eres bueno en la técnica, te las sabes toda. Simplemente eres un asco en la práctica.

Lejos de mejorar las cosas Lyle se enfureció más, pero se encogió al recordar los incidentes ocasionados por su mala orientación. Cuando se perdió regresando de la escuela a los siete. Cuando se perdió en Chicago al visitar a su tía Lori a los diez. Cuando se perdió al regresar de cortarse el cabello a los doce…

Cuando se perdió en el enorme centro comercial de Chicago, de nuevo, en una visita a Loan… a los catorce.

—E-Estaba hacía el norte. No hemos c-cambiado la d-dirección desde que c-comenzamos —Lyle se sentía aliviado—. Si nos d-damos prisa p-podemos llegar antes de que a-anochezca.

—¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? —gritó Lemy, como solía hacer cuando se desesperaba—. ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡VAMOS!

Sin esperar a sus hermanos, el castaño salió disparado como bala hacía el norte del bosque, su misión era clara, llegar antes del anochecer. Lyle y Bobby se le unieron, el mayor miró con preocupación el cielo, estaba gris y apagado, tendrían suerte si aún les quedaba una hora de luz…

Aunque el rubio lo dudaba.

Cansados como nunca en su vida, con el corazón en la mano los chicos se detuvieron en una enorme cerca de metal oxidada. Era larga, no alcanzaban a ver donde terminaba, pero también era alta, de unos dos metros cincuenta estimaban los Loud.

La luz no les ayudaba, ya casi no había y se les empezaba a dificultar mirar más allá de cuatro metros. Se quedaron parados unos minutos, recargando sus pulmones con aire y escupiendo para sacarse la sensación de ahogamiento de sus gargantas.

—¿Llegamos…?

—No… No sé, Lemy…

Lyle se irguió con lentitud y miró la cerca, no había ningún letrero de alto voltaje o de aléjese, de esos rojos con rayos negros estampados. Lemy fue quién se aventuró a tocar la cerca, al ver que solo era metal comenzó a escalarla.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio, BJ? Escalo la cerca, pues no vamos a poder pasar hasta hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que estás entrando y no saliendo?

—… —Lemy tardó un instante en responder—. ¿Nunca te cansas de ser un niño genio, Lyle.

El castaño ignoró a sus parientes y continuó escalando, al poco tiempo se les unieron ambos, pues quedarse parados era una idea más mala qué la de entrar a propiedad privada. Tal vez con suerte, alguien llamaba a la policía y se arreglaba todo esto de una vez por todas.

Bajaron la cerca de un salto y comenzaron a caminar nerviosos de lo que estaba por suceder.

Reconocieron que estaban en un tiradero de coches y chatarra. Había docenas y docenas de estos por todo el terreno, hasta que la vista los dejase. También había pedazos de motor, puertas, y uno que otro pedazo de metal inservible. Si Lemy no estuviera tan nervioso tal vez hubiera revisado en busca de algo de su atención.

—Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed —empezó a susurrar el castaño—. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb. In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Canto cuando estoy nervioso! ¿¡Sí!?

Respondió muy nervioso Lemy, siguiendo en lo suyo.

—Te m-molesta si te hablo de mi amor —Bobby también se le unió—. Y me pides por favor o-olvide el tema. Y que cambie la letra de mis c-canciones y tu nombre quite ya de aquel poema. Te molesta, a-aguanta por favor…

—¿Tú también, BJ?

El latino se encogió de hombros y acompañó a su hermano mayor inmediato.

—Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow.

—Te lo juro estoy a punto de o-olvidarte. Solo falta un millón de p-primaveras. Unos cuantos siglos solo he de a-adorarte. Solo falta un millón de p-primaveras. Después de eso ya no vuelvo a m-molestarte. Oh, oh no, no volveré a c-cantarte…

—We're standing here by the abyss and the world is in flames.Two star-crossed lovers reaching out to the beast with many names —al final El mismo rubio se les unió—. He is. He's the shining and the light without whom I cannot see. And he is. Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force that made me be. He is. Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater… He is.

—Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get. the show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold —El sudor frio bajaba por la banda de Lemy—. It's a cool place and they say it gets colder. You're bundled...

—Si te m-molesta, si te m-molesta. Te molesta el perro que ladró. De alegría a-anunciando tu llegada. Y me dices que ese perro está l-loco. Que le ladra a la persona e-equivocada. Yo te digo por favor a-aguanta un poco —Bobby no sabía bien, pero le pareció escuchar pasos acercarse—. Ten paciencia no le des otra p-pedrada. Oh, oh…

—We're hiding here inside a dream and all our doubts are now destroyed.The guidance of the morning stars will lead the way into the void. He is. He's the shining and the light without whom I cannot see —¿Eran esos gruñidos? Pensó Lyle—. And he is. Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force. that made me be. He is. Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater. He is. He is. He's the…

Al poco tiempo los ruidos comenzaron a intensificarse, poniendo muy nerviosos al trio de hermano. Qué ya estaban corriendo de pavor, uno hacía lo desconocido que había en la obscuridad.

Pareciera que al comenzar a correr ellos una carrera nocturna se dio a comenzar, pues detrás de ellos llegaban apresurados el sonido de fuertes pisadas. Eran muchas, casi parecía una docena de pies corriendo al mismo tiempo. Los ladridos les dieron una idea de que los perseguían.

—¡Ah! —gritó Lyle de dolor al pasar al lado de un vidrio roto de una ventana y rasgarse el abdomen.

No se veía nada, ya era de noche, pero Lyle sabía que la cortada era profunda.

Sin saber como llegaron al final de la cerca, la escalaron con mortal velocidad y miedo hasta en el culo.

Los canes se pararon en dos patas, intentando alcanzar uno de los pies de los chicos, pero fueron rápidos, demasiado. Perdieron el control y cayeron de lleno al suelo de la calle. Con miedo, Lemy y Lyle escucharon los pasos asustados de Bobby correr por el callejón y vieron su figura perderse por la obscuridad.

Lyle estuvo por levantarse y salir corriendo por su hermano cuando el desgarrador grito de dolor de Lemy llamó toda su atención. Lo buscó entre las sombras y cuando lo encontró lo llevó con dificultad bajo la luz de un faro. Allí vio dos cosas que le helaron la sangre.

La primera, Lemy tenía el brazo izquierdo roto y la segunda…

Bobby no estaba por ningún lado.


	5. Siempre seremos hermanos, nunca cambiará

—Malditos perros...

—Lemy, ¿estás bien?

—¡Claro qué no Lyle! ¿¡Qué putas no estás viendo mi brazo!? ¡Está roto! ¡Roto como tu puto culo...! —el chico se mordió el labio—. Perdón.. De verdad... Yo no quería insultarte... Es que estoy preocupado por BJ, ya es de noche y... Bueno... Los dos sabemos como es él.

El rubio se sacó de encima el suéter y quedó solo con una camisa negra, tomó una viga de metal del suelo e improvisó una especie de yeso para el brazo derecho de su hermano. Lyle agradeció estar cerca al pie de una construcción, parecía ser la única cosa buena que les había pasado esa noche.

—Gracias... —Lemy miró con pena el estómago de su hermano, aquél corte de verdad era profundo, se veía muy doloroso—. Maldita sea... Quítame la banda y póntela encima de esa cosa. Me da asco verla... Sólo ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar. Mi banda se estira, así que te hará mucha presión en la herida... Te va a doler.

—Lo dices como sí ya la hubieras usado de venda improvisada antes.

Dijo con una sonrisa el adolescente.

—No. Nunca la he usado para eso. Pero la tengo sobre mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Es obvio que conozco sus cualidades.

Ambos chicos soltaron una risa y el rubio hizo lo que su hermano le dijo. Con dolor vio que no se equivocaba, la presión en verdad le había dolido, pero al menos ya no sangraba.

—¿Te puedes mover?

—No lo sé… —Lyle ayudó a Lemy en ponerse de pie—. Nunca me había roto un hueso, se siente raro.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —Lyle intentó caminar, pero la herida le sacó una punzada de dolor que lo retuvo—. Mierda.

—Yo soy el que tiene un hueso roto, se supone que yo sea quién no se puede mover, no tú.

—Perdón, me duele al caminar.

Lemy miró preocupado a Lyle, se le veía en la cara que caminar le dolía, pero aún así no se detenía. A decir verdad él mismo se sentía muy adolorido, lo único que quería era estar en su cama escuchando canciones en su Walkman , y aún con el dolor, ninguno de los dos detuvo su caminata. Querían encontrar a Bobby lo más pronto posible, esa era la llama que encendía la mecha de su espíritu.

—¡Bobby! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El lastimero grito de Lyle al parecer no fue tan buena idea, pues ambos adolescentes dieron un saltito de horror al asustarse con los ladridos de los perros, pues a pesar de estar al otro lado de la cerca, los canes no habían desistido a sus ganas de atacar a los dos intrusos que habían profanado su territorio.

—¡Ah! ¡Cállense de una puta vez perros de mierda!

Lyle tuvo que sujetar con ganas a Lemy para que el castaño no se regresara para patear la cerca y agrandar el pleito humano-bestia que había en ese momento.

—¿¡Quién putas está haciendo ese escándalo!? ¡Voy a romperle la cara a golpes si no se calla!

Ambos hermanos escucharon gritar a una voz femenina desde una de las casas adyacentes al tiradero de chatarra. Lyle supo bien que aquello solo había empeorado las cosas, pues él siendo su hermano, conocía muy bien a Lemy y su forma de responder a las amenazas.

—¡Muy poderosa desde tu casa! ¿¡No!? ¡Anda, perra! ¡Baja de una vez! ¡Te voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer! ¡Yo creo en la igualdad de géneros! ¡Igualitariamente te voy a romper la cara a golpes!

Lyle lo calló tapándole la boca antes de empeorar las cosas, y cuando vio como la luz de las ventanas de todas las casas alrededor se encendían, supo que su momento de correr había llegado.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Infeliz de mierda! ¡Cuando te encuentre te voy a sacar los intestinos y saltaré la cuerda con ellos!

Lyle miró con preocupación como el rostro de Lemy estaba rojo, no supo bien si por el enojo, el dolor de su brazo al forzarlo a correr o si era que lo estaba asfixiando. Se sintió tranquilo al ya no escuchar los gritos de los enardecidos vecinos de ese lugar, pero a la vez preocupado, pues se habían alejado mucho sin saber bien sí Bobby andaba por allí.

Lyle miró como Lemy seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre y con algo de pena lo soltó, el niño escupió un par de veces y respiró hondamente antes de vociferar con ira.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!

—¡¿Bajo control?! —Lyle por fin explotó—. ¡¿En qué mundo insultar desconocidos es tener las cosas bajo control?!

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa lo qué yo haga?!

—¡Porque siempre que tú haces estupideces yo termino en medio! ¡Es por eso!

—¡Ay por favor! —Lemy rodó los ojos molesto—. Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa que al cara bonita no le salgan las cosas como él quiere. ¡Pues sorpresa, Lyle! ¡El mundo es mierda! ¡Nada va a salir como quieres!

—¡Ni siquiera me refería a eso, niño estúpido! —Lyle señaló con el dedo el rostro de Lemy—. ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! ¡Eres un busca problemas! ¡Un intento de matón que no tiene el valor de terminar lo que comienza! ¡Todos lo saben! ¡Hasta papá!

—¡No metas al viejo en esto! —de un manotazo Lemy quitó el dedo de su frente—. Pero mira quién habla, señor engreído. Pseudo-intelectual engreído con aires de grandeza.

—¡El rockero de cuarta ha hablado! ¡Mírenme! ¡No me gusta lo nuevo y sólo uso cosas viejas para sentirme interesante a pesar de que soy tan común como todos los demás! —Lyle picó el pecho de Lemy con su dedo—. ¿¡Quieres que nos digamos nuestras verdades!? ¡Pues adivina! ¡El hecho de que no te gusten las canciones populares no te hace mejor que los demás! ¡Sólo hace saber que eres un amargado buscando atención!

Lemy enrojeció de la ira.

—¡Maldito afeminando de mierda!

—¡Cara de culo!

—¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

—¡¡INMADURO INÚTIL Y SIN FUTURO!!

—¡¡¡HIJO DE RETRASADA!!!

El rostro de Lemy se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que se le acababa de escapar de la boca. Miró con horror como la expresión de Lyle había cambiado de ira a neutra, pues el rubio trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca nadie se metía con la…, falta de perspicacia de Leni Loud. De hecho, de entre todos, eran los menores quienes eran más cuidadosos con ese tema a la hora de convivir con Leni y su hijo.

Lemy cayó al suelo adolorido, pero no sorprendido, por el puñetazo que Lyle le propinó en la cara. Sintió la calidez en su labio que le hizo saber que su nariz estaba sangrando, tal vez también su labio superior. Soltó un gemido de dolor al mover bruscamente su brazo roto y lagrimeó al intentar pararse sin nada de éxito.

Lyle por su parte no se detuvo y se abalanzó hacia su hermano. Se subió encima de él, inmovilizándolo como le había enseñado a hacerlo su tía Lynn y lo golpeó repetidas veces en la cara. Cuando notó que la sangre en su nudillo izquierdo, pues él era surdo, estaba llena de sangre supo bien que se había propasado con su arrebato de ira.

Lemy tenía la nariz y la boca llena de sangre y sus ojos tenían lágrimas e ira. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras esperaba un nuevo golpe de parte de Lyle, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver como el chico lo soltaba de la camisa y lo dejaba caer bruscamente en el suelo.

—Creí que ya habías arreglado nuestros problemas…

Lyle se llevó una mano a su brazo derecho y lo talló con vergüenza al vociferar con un hilillo de voz. Se notaba en su pose adolorida que el rubio estaba asqueado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque eso a Lemy le importo poco o nada, pues se levantó y con ira se limpió la sangre de la cara.

—¡¿AREGLAR QUÉ?! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE PORQUE ESTUVIMOS HABLADO DE CHICAS TODO QUEDA ATRÁS?! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA…! —Lemy se esforzó mucho por no ponerse a llorar a cántaros allí mismo—. Yo… Yo me largo a buscar a BJ, haz lo que quieras, viejo…

Lyle no dijo nada, en cambio se estremeció de la ira por lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró con ojos llenos de ira como el castaño se iba y se atrevió a gritar una cosa.

—¡Bien! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ni que me importara! ¡Al menos ya no tendré que cuidar de tu trasero!

Lemy se detuvo y miró sobre el hombro a su hermano mayor. Si las cosas se habían calmado un poco, ahora volvían a estar tan mal como hace unos segundos. Lo que estaba pasando se asemejaba a una replica después de un terremoto. Pues sin meditarlo mucho, el castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, encarándolo finalmente.

—¿¡Cuidar de mí!? ¿¡Cuando haz cuidado de mí!?

—¡Ay, por favor! —Lyle se hizo para atrás al recibir un empujón de Lemy—. ¡Siempre soy yo el que termina limpiando tu desastre! ¡Cada maldita vez te vas y me dejas todo a mí!

—¡¿POR LO MENOS ENTIENDES QUE NUNCA ME HAZ AYUDADO?! —Lemy por fin estalló, bueno, más de lo que ya había—. ¡Siempre dices que eres tú el que me salva! ¡Pero nunca me haz ayudado en nada! ¡Nunca estás para tus hermanos! ¡Siempre nos dejas solos, a BJ y a mí! ¡El único lugar en donde tú nos ayudas es en tu jodida cabeza!

—¡Siempre estoy ayudándolos!

Lyle dijo tajante y Lemy lo miró lleno de ira antes de decir.

—Menciona una vez en la que nos hayas ayudado. Una vez, una sola vez en la que hayas pensado en tu familia antes que en ti…

Lyle iba a responder, pero lo meditó. Verdaderamente no tenía recuerdo de ninguna ocasión en la que se hubiera comportado comí un verdadero hermano mayor para Lemy y Bobby…

¿Sería que de verdad era como Lemy decía?

¿Él era el malo?

—¡¡PUTA MADRE!!

Ambos hermanos miraron el callejón enfrente de ellos, justo de donde había salido el grito. Reconocieron la voz, junto con el peculiar insulto que había salido en esa lengua extrajera con la que hablaban dos de sus tíos más raros.

—¡BOBBY!

—¡BJ!

El sentimiento de terror que recorría el cuerpo y las venas de Bobby Loud era indescriptible para el chico. Su corazón no paraba de dar tumbos en su pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas para correr se segarían. Al llegar ese momento, Bobby se dejó caer de rodillas al frio suelo del callejón donde se había resguardado. Hizo unas cuantas arcadas mientras respiraba agitado, se sentía verdaderamente mal en ese momento, como si no pudiera respirar por todo el cansancio; se sentía ahogado.

Miró con horror el lugar donde estaba y por primera desde que comenzó a correr se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás a sus hermanos. Asustado y lleno de dudas, caminó en reversa, regresando en sus pasos para poder encontrar a sus familiares.

—¡C-Chicos! ¿¡Dónde e-están!?

El grito hizo eco en el callejón hasta que finalmente se ahogó en la obscuridad.

Bobby nunca fue una persona asustadiza, mucho menos cobarde. Tal vez se veía a sí mismo un poco apático hacía las cosas que no le interesaban o le llamaban verdaderamente la atención. El estar parado allí le generaban un miedo increíble, de esos que uno no puede ni describir con palabras. Tal vez era que para el latino todo era desconocido y se encontraba en terreno peligroso, pues a tales horas de la noche cualquier lugar era peligroso. O simplemente la estética del lugar le causaba pavor.

Era un callejón obscuro, los muros a los costados estaban llenos de grafitis con insultos hacía una persona desconocida para el chico. También había humedad y moho adornando los mismos. Bobby supo bien que pasar la mano sobre uno de eso le garantizaba un viaje gratis hacía el kit de emergencias bacterianas de su tía Lisa, sí ese el cuál la genio de la familia le había regalado a todos sus parientes en navidad desde que el latino tenía capacidad para recordar. Ya ni mencionar de los vidrios y los clavos sobresaliendo de los muros, esos puntiagudos y largos trozos de metal que seguramente eran vehículos inamovibles de tétano y quién sabe que otras enfermedades más. Si Lemy estuviera con él, seguramente diría algo como que Lyle se cortarse con uno de esos haría que por fin cerrase la boca. Claro, trabarse la mandíbula mientras una herida del tamaño de una aguja amenazaba con deshacerse de uno de tus miembros por culpa de una infección no era la mejor manera de guardar silencio.

Ahora más que en ningún otro momento maldecía su pavor hacía los perros. Simplemente no podía entender el porque de su fobia, el hecho era y sería siempre, que Bobby Loud no podía estar cerca de un can durante mucho tiempo. No importaba la raza, el tamaño ni la personalidad del animal. Para el latino todos eran aterradores. Quién sabe porque era así, quizá y buscando una explicación genial para la anécdota, el chico tenía una experiencia obscura con algún miembro de la especie canina de cuyo suceso no recordaba. Tal vez una mordida cuando pequeño o un ataque de territorio…

O tal vez Bobby simplemente era cobarde cuando se trataba de los perros.

El chico siempre había sido partidario por la segunda, siempre parecía ser la más lógica.

Era gracioso, no le ocurría con ningún otro animal, sólo con los perros. En realidad y sonando como su tía Lola, era más de gatos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que era alérgicos a ellos ni se les acercaría. Porque al final de día se llevaba bien con Roadkill, el pequeño armadillo de Lemy. También con Pretzel, la serpiente mascota de Loan…

Bobby no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al pensar en Loan. Era una mujer tan bonita y adorable, o así era para los ojos del latino. Se sentía mal al pensar de aquella manera, pero el Loud latino se sentía muy cautivado con la belleza de su tía Lori y la de Loan, sobre todo con la de la última. Sentía muy en el fondo que ella era la chica con la que más se acercaría jamás, ya sea por gustos o por personalidad. Pues como Loan, él tenía un tartamudeo muy grave, claro, el de Loan era por miedo a todo mientras que el suyo era por alguna cosa tonta.

A decir verdad, a él nunca le molestaba o le irritaba en lo más mínimo el que Loan tuviera aquellos deslices propios de ella y se le pasara la mano al abrazarlo.

Bobby sintió como de pronto los vellos de su cuello se erizaron al escuchar pasos a su espalda. Se obligó con fuerza titánica a no voltear hacia su retaguardia y apresuró su paso que ya de por sí era rápido. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y entrelazó sus dedos por debajo de la tela de la misma, como hacía cuando se sentía asustado.

Lo había hecho mientras corría lejos de los perros, dejándolos atrás junto con sus hermanos y ahora volvía a repetir la acción.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? La madrugada no es segura para un niño, mucho menos de noche.

La voz era femenina y bastante dulce, tenía un acento, pero Bobby no reconocía de que parte era. Se parecía a un seseo, pero estaba seguro de que no era un seseo, pues no sonaba como el de su tía Lisa. Tal vez un breve arrastre de las eses, pero nada más.

Le ganaron las ganas de ver el rostro de quién le hablaba, pues la curiosidad siempre podía más que el miedo en el cuerpo del latino. Se giró un poco y miró a la mujer alta que lo seguía.

Sintió cálido en el pecho y, aunque el no lo reconociera ante nadie, ni con él mismo, se éxito levemente con el rostro pálido de aquella mujer tan bonita.

Era rubia, con un cabello hecho girones y hasta los hombros; recordándole a Bobby el aspecto de Loan. Pero la mujer no era tan alta como lo era su prima, a lo mucho y era un poco más larga la tía Lynn de Bobby. Traía prendas holgadas de deportes, un conjunto de negro y blanco. Algo básico, pero que sin duda la protegía del frio de la madrugada.

Sus prendas le hicieron darse cuenta a Bobby que a pesar de que su respiración generaba vapor en el aire, no se sentía para friolento. Tal vez lo grueso de sus prendas evitaban que sintiera el latigazo mórbido de la noche o era tal vez que simplemente estaba muy asustado como para pensar en su calor corporal.

—¿Estás perdido?

Volvió a hablar la mujer, esta vez con la mirada del chico fija en su cara. Bobby alcanzó a ver con algo de recelo el colmillo que la mujer tenía en la parte derecha de su quijada superior, como el que la tía Lana tenía.

Bobby nunca fue una persona de apariencias, pues a él no le importaba mucho eso, al final de cuentas si las personas eran lindas o feas él las ignoraría igual. Pero la apariencia de aquella mujer lo hizo sentirse como en casa, cómodo de pronto; ligeramente nostálgico.

—E-Este… Sí. M-Me perdí y no sé dónde e-estoy.

La sonrisa que la mujer hizo por un instante pasó desapercibida para el latino.

—Pobrecito, tan asustado que tartamudea. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a regresar a casa.

Bobby sintió que aquella mujer de pronto estaba muy cerca, pues en cuestión de nada se le había hacer acercado de una manera que dos individuos tan desconocidos el uno del otro no deberían.

—¿D-De verdad va a-ayudarme?

—Claro, amorcito —la mujer se tomó sus libertades y tomó la mano del pelinegro—. Te ayudaré a sentirte bien, ya no estarás asustado.

—B-Bueno ese es…, es… —Bobby se sintió horrorizado y bloqueado como siervo ante las luces de un camión mientras veía como mujer acercaba su rostro al suyo.

—Aunque, sabes, hoy hace una noche preciosa. Sería buena idea hacer algo más antes de dejarte ir. —sin pensar en nada más, Bobby sintió como aquella desconocida le daba un beso en la boca.

El chico intentó quitarse a la mujer de encima, pero sencillamente no pudo ni siquiera moverla. Casi hizo una arcada de asco al sentir como la lengua de aquella desconocida entraban por su boca y reptaba como solo un gusano sabría hacer. Se sintió mal al pensar en que ese era su primer beso, sin duda no era la historia que uno le contaría a sus hijos.

"Hijos, siéntense a mi lado. Les contaré cuando conocí a su madre… en un callejón donde ella me violó".

Se estremeció de dolor al sentir como la rubia le mordía la lengua con ganas, el liquido caliente que llenó su boca sólo hizo más que reafirmar la fuerza de aquellos dientes. Ahora aquél colmillo para nada le parecía adorable a Bobby.

La rubia soltó al chico y lo primero que éste hizo fue llevarse las manos a la boca y escupir la sangre que ya comenzaba a ahogarlo como si de alcohol se tratase. El de la sudadera miró con horror el rostro lleno de éxtasis y placer que la mujer acababa de formar mientras se lamía la poca sangre que había llegado a ella desde su boca.

—¡Eres tan hermoso! ¡Perfecto! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Amo cómo te vez cuando estás asustado! ¡Quiero tenerte! ¡Quiero verte sangrar para mí, Newton!

Bobby soltó un chillido de horror. Se sentía tan estúpidamente crédulo por haber pensado que algo bueno le podía suceder, pues era impensable, siendo que desde que cayó a ese río todo fue nada más que desgracias y desventuras. Ya ni hablar de la sed y el hambre que tenía desde la mañana, haciéndolo sentirse mareado y cansado. Pero ahora ese sentimiento se sentía lejano, ajeno a su persona. Por su cuerpo sólo había miedo y una profunda incredibilidad por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿¡Q-Quién mierdas es Newton!?

Aparte del científico, claro estaba para el chico.

—¡Tócame! ¡Siente como vuelves loco mi corazón, Newton!

La mujer no se esperó y se quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó la camisa que traía abajo, dejándola abierta pero aun puesta en su torso. No traía sostén así que el pelinegro pudo ver a todas luces los pechos pálidos de aquella rubia enloquecida. Sin duda la ropa no le hacía justicia, pues tenía un busto bastante grande, sin mencionar de la figura trabajada que se traía bajo las ropas. Sin duda a cada instante la rubia se parecía más a Lana en apariencia.

—¡A-Aléjese de mí! ¡L-Lárguese!

La rubia se quedó estática un segundo, pero pronto regresó con su mirada loca y se acercó violentamente rápido al latino, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello.

—¿¡Por qué siempre dices eso!? ¡Cada vez que nos vemos me tratas así! ¿¡Qué no ves que me duele!? ¡Te amo y tu me haces esto! ¿¡Crees que no me duele tener que matarte cada vez que te veo!?

Si las sospechas de Bobby eran muy, pero muy, fuertes ahora eran sólidas como el iceberg que hundió el Titanic…

Aquella mujer estaba loca con mayúsculas.

Entre jadeos desesperados por aire Bobby forcejeó por encontrar algo con lo cuál defenderse. Pero para su mala suerte no había nada. El aire se le comenzaba a ir y no sabía que hacer más que ver a aquella mujer reírse como loca mientras sus pechos iba de aquí para allá, a veces golpeando su rostro. Se suponía que en estos casos algo ocurría que salvaba al protagonista, ya sea el despertar de una habilidad escondida o una acción divina que balanceara las cosas hacía la víctima. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bobby supo que si no hacía nada por su cuenta, perdería la vida.

»En una pelea si vas perdiendo ataca a los puntos débiles, ojos, nariz lo que sea. No hay vergüenza en ganar usando trucos…

Las palabras de su tía Lynn le vinieron a la mente. Aquellas que les decía a los tres desde niños. Pues por alguna razón toda la familia pensaba que los tres hijos varones de Lincoln serían muy propensos al acoso escolar.

Con ira el niño metió la mano al único lugar que podía alcanzar, el pantalón de la mujer y apretó con ganas lo primero con lo que sus dedos se toparon.

La rubia soltó un gemido y soltó al chico, mientras que el miraba asqueado y con la respiración agitada la sustancia viscosa con la que se había llenado los dedos al sacar su mano del pantalón.

Aquella mujer no se dio por vencida y se le lanzó a Bobby de nuevo, besándolo como la última vez y llevando las manos del chico a sus pechos y sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas para evitar que las moviera de ese lugar.

—¡Por fin! ¡Por fin aceptaste mi amor! ¡Newton, me haces tan feliz! ¡Quiero que me hagas tuya! ¿¡Sí!?

Con brutal violencia la mujer comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la de Bobby mientras lamía los dedos del chico, exactamente aquellos con los que la había sometido hace unos instantes.

El pelinegro no sabía que decir o hacer, pues jamás se había imaginado estando en una situación como esa. Miró una vez más el rostro loco de la rubia y vocifero lleno de horror.

—¡¡PUTA MADRE!!

Forcejeó con ganas para quitarse de encima a la robusta mujer, per no le era fácil, en lo que concernía a la fuerza, Bobby emparejaba a esa mujer con su tía Lynn.

A cada segundo se sentía más asustado e impotente que nunca. La verdad era que ya no sabía que hacer, así que optó por la opción infalible. La única que nunca le fallaba. Usar los puños en vez del cerebro.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mujer en el estómago y cuando ésta se inclinó sobre su torso sofocada le conecto un buen golpe en la nariz, sabiendo perfectamente que seguramente le había roto el tabique o por lo menos se lo había dislocado. El grito de dolor de la mujer fue la señal para correr. Bobby y tenía planeado correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, pero aquella rubia se le adelantó. Lo tomó de la pierna y lo tiró al suelo de un jalón. Bobby cayó de cara al piso y se lastimó la lengua, está vez con sus propios dientes.

—¿¡ME LASTIMASTE!?

La escuchó bramar con fuerza e ira, haciendo que el corazón del latino se llenara de terror.

—¡Quítese! ¡Déjeme, vieja loca! ¡Yo no conozco a ningún Newton!

No había tartamudeado, bien allí.

El gusto le duró poco pues el poco valor que había juntado se desvaneció al ver la navaja que aquella horrible mujer acababa de sacar de una uno de sus bolsillos. Ella estaba sobre él, prácticamente lo tenía abrazado con sus piernas, y no lo dejaba moverse. Ni cuando le pasó la navaja por la mejilla izquierda, cortándosela, lo dejó. Silenció el grito del chico con un beso y nuevamente le mordió la lengua. Bobby sintió con horror como la rubia le desabrochaba el botón de sus pantaloncillos cafés y posteriormente tocaba con fuerza su pene por encima de su bóxer.

Cómo caído del cielo, vio a la mujer ser tirada hacía tras por los rubios cabellos con violencia. No se recuperó de inmediato, pero miró por el rabillo a sus salvadores. Había sido Lyle quien jaló a aquella mujer lejos de él y Lemy no dejaba de golpearla en la cabeza con una tapadera de bote de basura metálica, como si de un escudo se tratase. A Bobby se le hizo raro ver a Lemy con el brazo como lo traía. Pero para ese momento sólo podía hacer una cosa…

Llorar.


	6. Cigarros mojados

-BJ, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Qué diablos te hizo esa loca? -Lyle estaba horrorizado, fue por eso que no le dijo nada a Lemy quien seguía golpeando a la mujer con aquella tapa de basura detrás de ellos-. Santo cielos, estás herido.

Bobby miró en silencio un rato a su hermano, no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado mirándolo como si él se fuese a desvanecer en cualquier instante.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?

Sabía qué había pasado, más bien no quería que aquello era verdad. Quería que Lyle lo mirara, le sonriera, y le dijera que simplemente se había perdido. Que le dijera que se había golpeado con algo y todo lo ocurrido no había sido más que una alucinante pesadilla.

Lyle no pudo cumplirle ese capricho a su hermano menor. Llevó su vista, con lentitud y sin ganas, a Lemy. El rockero seguía golpeando con ganas a la mujer con aquella tapa de bote de basura, produciendo un sonido seco de su rostro al chocar con el metal barato de la tapa. No fue hasta que el brazo roto de Lemy le hizo soltar un grito de dolor que él se detuvo, porque tanto él como Lyle sabían que aquello iba para largo.

-¡Arg! -chilló el chico-. ¡Puta! ¡Puta madre! -arrojó la tapadera con violencia al piso, ésta hizo un ruido estruendoso al chocar con él y los tres hermanos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la tapa dejo de girar en el suelo-. ¿¡Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto!? ¡¿Es mucho pedir que nos pasen cosas como en los Fanfics normales!? ¡No sé! ¿¡Qué tal si un sujeto nos recoge y le recordamos a algo de su niñez y nos hereda toda su fortuna!? ¡Pero NO! ¡Nos tocan los violadores locos! ¡A la mierda esta puta noche!

-¿BJ, qué fue lo que te hizo? -Lyle ignoró a Lemy-. ¿Alcanzó a... hacer eso?

Bobby formó una expresión rara para su hermano, pues no lograba identificar mucho aparte de un asco hacía todo el lugar. El latino olfateó con fuerza, haciendo un molesto ruido nasal, intentó levantarse pero Lyle no se lo permitió. Entonces, sin aviso previo o señal de tristeza anterior, se puso a llorar. Era un llanto lastimero, patético. Algo que hasta daba pena de ver. Lyle entendió mucho más de ese llanto que de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Lo cual al final de cuentas, no era mucho. Lemy Y él habían llegado justo cuando la loca esa estaba sobre su hermano, al principio ambos creyeron que se trataba de un hombre; Lyle incluso aún creía que Lemy no se había percatado del sexo de la persona a la cuál le había despedazado la cara.

De pronto la sensación de ira le rellenó el corazón. El éxtasis de la furia y el momento le nubló la mente, prácticamente lo hizo actuar por impulso y sin pensar un poco en lo que hacía. Se levantó con rapidez y, sin dudarlo un poco, se acercó a la mujer tirada en el suelo y le pateó la cara con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo tenía. No le importó nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que el golpe había producido un sonido similar al que se hacía al romper un hueso. Continuó dando patadas, que más tarde cambiaron a puñetazos. Lemy se había quedado fuera de eso, incluso para él, aquello parecía demasiado. Sentía náuseas y arcadas al mirar el rostro de la mujer. Era asqueroso, penoso y horrible para la vista del catorceañero.

-Lyle, creo que ya fue suficiente -su hermano no le hizo caso-. ¡Lyle! ¡Para de una vez, maldita sea!

Ni él mismo supo cuando fue que agarró el brazo de su hermano, simplemente sintió como él lo movió con rudeza para zafarse de su agarre. Lyle se levantó y encaró a Lemy, el cual no se inmutó ni un ápice.

-¡Ella violó a Bobby! ¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?! ¡No sabemos dónde está la policía! ¡Y si no te has dado cuenta, pedir ayuda a alguna de las estúpidas personas que viven aquí no se va a poder!

-Yo entiendo -señaló con la mano el cuerpo de la mujer-. ¿¡Pero entonces la vamos a matar!? ¡Eso te parece correcto! ¡Por qué si es así yo oficialmente quedo fuera de esta mierda! ¡No voy a ser parte de esto!

-¡Imagina por un instante que no hubiéramos llegado! ¡Ella hubiera matado a Bobby! -Lemy retrocedió y miró a BJ, de verdad parecía afectado-. ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Es serio! ¡Háblanos de una jodida violación!

-¡Yo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo! ¡Y lo estoy tomando con la seriedad que se merece! ¡Pero nosotros no somos nadie para matar a alguien!

-¡Yo no la quiero matar, Lemy! ¡ETIENDELO!

-Entonces cálmate un poco y mírala...

Esa noche, la voz de Lemy se escuchó mucho más seria de lo que se había escuchado en sus catorce años de vida. Pues el evento lo ameritaba, lo requería. Lemy sintió en el fondo un poco de vergüenza, siendo que ahora, justo en ese momento, los papeles se había invertido. Él era el calmado y pensante mientras que Lyle era el sentimental impulsivo, todo lo contrario a la vida que ambos acostumbraban.

Lyle también se dio cuenta de aquello, fue por eso que se recargó en una pared y comenzó a respirar con lentitud... Al tranquilizarse, y ya con la mente aclarada, giró su cabeza y observó la obra que sus manos habían esculpido minutos atrás. Simplemente se horrorizó, se asqueó de sí mismo. Pues la escena no era linda, ni tolerable, de ver.

Aquella mujer, esa bella delicia para los ojos que había engañado a Bobby estaba completamente deshecha. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, sangre coagulada y mezclada con piel. Podían verse desde lejos todas las partes de su cara con piel expuesta, pues prácticamente le habían reventado las mejillas a golpes. Había dientes en el suelo, flotando en un mar de sangre como náufragos de un mar rojo y asqueroso. Winston, estamos salvados.

La mujer se intentó levantar, pero resbaló con su propia sangre y cayó de lleno en el suelo; su rostro fue lo primero que golpeó el frio piso. Tanto Lemy como Lyle sintieron lastima, junto con una profunda sensación de culpa, al escuchar a la rubia ponerse a llorar en el suelo.

-Dios santo...

Su ojo derecho estaba hinchado, casi parecía que estaba por saltar de su cuenca y rodar en el suelo como una especie se rueda para hámster del infierno.

-Es por eso que te paré -Lemy se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó una arcada-. Incluso ahora no sé si esté bien..., nos excedimos.

No iba a ocultar su parte de culpa en esa magnánima obra del averno. Después de todo, gran parte del daño en ese bello rostro había sido producido por la tapadera de basura que, como si el rockero fuese un héroe de los comics, usó como arma.

Lyle se llevó las manos al cabello y lo jaloneó con rabia, brutalmente frustrado. Todo aquello había sido innecesario, hubiera bastado conque la apartaran de Bobby y la inmovilizaran... No tenían que hacer todo eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, tú eres el que siempre sabe que hacer...

Lemy le respondió a su hermano, con un lastimero dejo de desesperación.

El rubio esquivo empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar, pensando a toda velocidad, analizando con cuidado si es que podía hacer algo para remediar su situación tan lastimera. Después de un rato, se detuvo y Lemy se le quedó viendo un instante.

-Ayúdame a sacarlos a ambos afuera del callejón -señaló a aquella mujer y a Bobby-. Creo... Creo que tengo una idea.

Sin chistar, el rockero hizo lo que su hermano le ordenó. Fue corriendo con Bobby, tropezó un poco, pero al final llegó a su derecha.

-Vamos, viejo, ayúdame. Levántate, tienes que hacerlo ¿sí?

Bobby de nuevo no reaccionó, así que Lemy lo levantó con gran dificultad. El latino estaba en shock, pero al menos se mantenía de pie. El castaño caminó detrás de Lyle con Bobby apoyado de su único hombro bueno. El rubio cargaba con dificultad a la mujer y la arrastraba como un saco de papas por el callejón.

Al salir, Lyle soltó a la rubia enfrente de una de las casa. Tomó una piedra de la acera y miró indeciso sus alrededores.

-¿Tienes bien agarrado a BJ?

-Sí, pero no entiendo que vas a hacer... -Lemy agarró con fuerza la mano de Bobby al ver a Lyle arrojar la piedra a una de las ventanas de la casa.

Los dos hermanos esperaron un instante y cuando las luces de la casa se prendieron salieron disparados hacía la calle como demonios locos.

Lyle se tropezó al frenar con rudeza y regresó al callejón.

-¿Qué mierdas haces?

Susurró molesto y desesperado Lemy al detenerse para esperar a su hermano. El rubio le hizo un ademán, indicándole qué volvería pronto y se adentró en el callejón. Al los pocos segundos regresó con la tapa de basurero en sus manos, cuando llegó con Lemy le dejó la tapa, tomó a Bobby de los brazos del castaño, se lo llevó a su espalda; cargándolo como solía hacerlo de niños y se le adelantó a Lemy que lo veía sonrojado.

Los tres se detuvieron a unas cuadras más adelante y miraron asustados el suelo mientras luchaban por mantener la respiración. Lyle ahogó una arcada y miró a sus dos hermanos; ya había dejado a Bobby sentado en el suelo y Lemy estaba recargado en una pared.

Se dio la libertad de mirar sus alrededores, parecía cosa de brujería, pero se nuevo estaban en un callejón. Lemy dejó la tapadera en el suelo y, para sorpresa de Lyle y de Bobby, sacó un encendedor de uno de los bolsillo de su chaleco.

-¿Traías eso contigo? ¿Y aun así me dejaste encender una fogata con dos putas piedras?

Resentido, dijo Lyle.

-Me acordé recién.

Le respondió Lemy.

El castaño de la banda buscó con su único brazo bueno por todos sus bolsillo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaleco. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, la abrió y miró con preocupación que la mayoría estaban despedazado mojados. De entre el puño, sólo dos seguían utilizables.

-Ese era el olor que había en el lago, cabron andabas fumando.

Lyle se miraba molesto.

-Violaron a mi hermano, me rompí un brazo y no he comido ni bebido agua en dos días. Que te enteres de esto es el menor de mis problemas, es más, ni siquiera me interesa el hecho de que se lo contaras a papá -Lemy encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada-. Mira, lo único que quiero ahora es fumar esta mierda y olvidarme de todo.

-Pásame esa porquería, también el encendedor.

Lyle dijo de pronto y le arrebató las cosas a Lemy. Ambos se fueron a sentar al suelo con Bobby en medio de ellos. Intentaron consolarlo con palmadas en la espalda, pero el latino siguió sin responder.

-No sabía que fumaras.

-No lo hago. -Lyle encendió el tubo y le dio una torpe calada que terminó con él torciendo fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, relájate. No te tragues el humo, dale vueltas en tu garganta y luego sácalo. Sencillo.

-No pensé que para esto hubiera un truco. Creí que solo trataba de autodestruirse.

-En parte sí, tómalo como un mitad-mitad.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras ambos hermanos fumaban. No fue hasta que Lyle hizo una expresión de dolor, lo pensó bastante y se atrevió a hablar.

-Lemy, tienes razón. Nunca estoy para ustedes; no hago mi trabajo de hermano mayor de interesarme en sus problemas. Es que, bueno, ustedes y yo somos tan distintos que no sé que hacer para ayudarlos o para aconsejarle -sintió un escalofrío, pero siguió-. Ya no somos niños, cada quién tiene su vida y no puedo simplemente llegar, meterme en sus asuntos, y fingir que yo tengo todas las respuestas. Porqué no es así, yo también tengo problemas, problemas que no puedo resolver; mucho menos podría con los de ustedes.

Lemy miró las manos de Lyle, estaban llenas de sangre.

-También perdóname a mí. Siempre soy muy dramático... exagero las cosas. Tú no tienes que resolver nuestros problemas, no estás obligado. Y aún así siempre te interesas en al menos saber que me pasa... -sin saber, había dejado de hablar en plural-. Cuando me ayudas yo no te lo agradezco, pues lo tomo como si fuese tu deber. Ahora veo que el que seas mi hermano mayor no te convierte en la solución a mis problemas, más bien te hace un... un apoyo. Porqué siempre puedo contar contigo.

-C-Chicos, yo también lo l-lamento -los dos miraron asombrados a Bobby, quién por fin había reaccionado-. Lamento ser un dolor de cabeza. Sé que a veces p-puedo llegar a d-desesperar por mi actitud r-r-retraída. Qué muchas v-veces los I-ignoro y les hago creer que no me I-interesa estar con u-ustedes. Pero la verdad es que...

Bobby se calló cuando Lemy se levantó apresurado y corrió de nuevo a la calle. Cuando Lyle y Bobby se le unieron notaron porque el castaño e hijo de en medio de Lincoln Loud tenía esa sonrisa tan grande en su cara.

Una patrulla se había estacionado a unas calles de dónde estaban ellos.


	7. Policía

—¿Qué hacían en la calle a estas hora de la noche, chicos? —dijo el hombre, era alto y de cabello moreno—. ¿Se perdieron? ¿O es que andan solo de vagos?

—N-Nos perdimos —Lyle dijo con rapidez mientras ocultaba sus manos llenas de sangre y le hacía un gesto discreto a Lemy para que escondiera la tapadera de la vista del hombre—. De hecho, no sabemos ni donde estamos...

—¿Dónde viven?

Preguntó mientras les apuntaba a la cara con su lámpara. Viendo con especial cuidado el rostro lleno de golpes, sangre y cortes de Lemy. También hizo un gesto por el latino al lado del rockero que no terminó de agradarle nada a Bobby.

—En Richmond, Michigan. Es un pueblito pegado a un río, el río Vincent. No sé si le es conocido.

Lyle respondió.

—¿Richmond? Hum, de verdad están perdidos. Esto es Royal Woods.

—Eh, ya lo sabemos señor —Lemy luchó por no sonar grosero—. Lo que quisiéramos saber es que tan lejos estamos de casa...

—Bueno —el hombre hizo un gesto curioso y se puso a pensar—. No están tan perdidos, de hecho. Richmond queda a unas tres horas al norte en carretera y por auto.

–¿Enserio? —aliviado, Lyle suspiró—. Pensamos que estábamos más lejos, como unas ocho horas de distancia. No sabe cuanto nos alivia escuchar eso, le agradezco de parte de mis hermanos y yo, por supuesto.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Están en una pandilla o algo así?

—¿Eh? —Lemy carraspeó confundido—. No para nada. Somos hermanos, ya sabe, hermanos. De tu tienes la misma familia que yo.

—Pues no parecen...

Volvió a pasar la luz blanca de la linterna por el rostro de los tres chicos y estos de nuevo cerraron los ojos por el impacto de la luz. Cuando el hombre les quitó la luz del rostro, se rascó la panza y les dijo.

—Puedo llevarlos a la estación de policía, no sé si aún haya alguien, es bastante tarde. Sino, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Allí pueden llamar a sus padres y que vengan por ustedes.

—S-Sería una a-ayuda gigantesca, señor. M-Muchas gracias —emocionado, Bobby por fin habló—. ¿S-Sabe si allí hay c-comida o por lo menos café?

El hombre ignoró a Bobby y miró algo inconforme a Lemy, éste le regresó el gesto y ambos de sus hermanos rogaron a Dios que no fuera a abrir la boca.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó, hijo?

Lyle se restregó las manos en la parte trasera de su camisa, intentado quitarse aunque sea un poco la sangre de Lemy y de aquella mujer de encima. Lemy suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, en concreto, hacía la patrulla del hombre.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, hombre. No hemos tenido una pisca de aliento para regresar. No hemos comido, bebido a penas lo suficiente para no desfallecer y nos sentimos cansados —Bobby y Lyle se aliviaron de que Lemy no dijera nada inapropiado, al menos se le veía de mejor humor. De hecho, todos lo estaban ahora que iban a regresar a casa—. Conoces el río Vincent, ¿no? ¿Puedes creer que esa mierda nos arrastrara hasta aquí? ¿Qué posibilidades había, viejo...?

El rubio y el latino no dijeron nada mientras veían irse a los dos hacía la patrulla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

A la mente de Lyle vino lo que Lemy le había comentado y por eso se atrevió a tomar el hombro de su hermano menor, detenerlo y preguntarle aquello.

—¿Eh? —dudoso, Bobby intentó decir algo—. A d-decir verdad n-no —dijo abochornado—. M-Me duele m-mucho l-la e-e-e-en...

—Entiendo —Lyle caminó hasta enfrente del latino y se agachó—. Ven, sube. Como cuando éramos niños. Anda, no te preocupes, creo que aún puedo.

Bobby dudó, a decir verdad, sintió la necesitad de caminar y ahorrarse aquello. Pero de verdad le dolía la entrepierna, el liquido que sentía bajar por sus piernas era caliente y le generó un sincero y profundo temor, puesto a que ya había adivinado que estaba sangrando. Con dificultad movió las piernas, sobresaltándose un poco cuando su hermano lo tomó de las mismas.

—P-Perdón si t-te da a-asco, c-creo que d-d-de verdad me l-lastimé.

Fue rápido y lo dijo, puesto a que había alcanzado a escuchar el débil gemido de asco que Lyle había expulsado al tocar la parte empapada de su pantalón, conocía a su hermano, y sabía que las cosas asquerosas le eran insoportables.

—No te disculpes... —el rubio aclaró la voz avergonzado y comenzó a caminar—. Si quieres dormir, yo te despierto al llegar a la comisaría... Y no te preocupes, lo primero que hará papá en cuanto llegue es llevarte a un hospital. Todo va a estar bien, ahora sí que es verdad, BJ.

Bobby sonrió, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lyle y dijo.

—Sí, ahora las cosas no pueden más que mejorar...

Lyle no dijo nada por la falta de tartamudeo de su hermano, en cambio sonrió al notar su relajada respiración en su cuello. Bobby ya se comenzaba a dormir, se sentía cansado. A decir verdad, también Lyle se sentía así. Pero a la vez estaba aliviado, puesto a que sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. Claro que ese sentimiento duraría poco y sería remplazado con la pérdida de vitalidad que experimentaría unas horas después.

Con dificultad, y tardándose el doble, ambos pudieron entrar a la patrulla. Lyle tuvo especial cuidado en no lastimar más a su hermano, quien agradeció el gesto con un susurrante "Gracias". Bajo la luz amarilla de la luz interna de la patrulla ambos hermanos comprobaron que aquello bajando por el pantalón de Bobby era efectivamente sangre roja y espesa. El rubio iba a cerrar la puerta para acomodarse y tratar de relajarse un poco al lado de su hermano cuando fue tomado por el hombro de Lemy.

—¿Puedo ir en medio? Me mareo si no voy allí.

Lyle tardó un segundo en reaccionar, puesto a que le había sorprendido, incluso asustado, la repentina iniciativa del castaño por ir con ellos. Sin saber qué decir, simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al rockero. Éste sonrió, se metió en el auto y saludo a un adormilado Bobby que no le regresó el saludo.

El policía por fin entró, tomó asiento en el frente del auto y miró de nuevo a los hermanos, está vez desde la lejanía cercana de la reja de hierro que normalmente separaba a la ley de la inmundicia delincuencia. Pero que en esta rara ocasión, separaba a un cansado Peter Leeson de un rubio afeminado, un pseudo-músico hecho mierda y a un latino violado.

—¿Listos?

Cansado, el hombre dijo.

—Esto... ¿Podría decirnos su nombre? —Lyle se sentía avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de que aquél hombre era del mismo color de piel que su tío Clyde—. Mi padre dice que es descortés recibir ayuda de las personas sin siquiera saber su nombre.

—Tu padre es un Hippie, hijo. Pero puedes llamarme Peter, mis amigos me dicen Peter, porque me llamo Peter —encendió el auto y comenzó a andar—. Supongo que también sabes que es de mala educación no presentarte después de que alguien lo hizo primero, ¿no?

Lyle carraspeó sorprendido y se apresuró a decir.

—Claro, perdone usted —aclaró la garganta, señalo a Lemy con su mano derecha y dijo—. Él es mi hermano menor, Lemuel Limpbiscuit Loud segundo —el rockero gruñó por lo bajo, de verdad no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo. Lyle lo ignoró y señaló a un adormilado Bobby—. Él es Roberto Jr. Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Loud el menor de los tres —luego se señaló a sí mismo y suspiró—. Yo soy Lyle, Lyle a secas, Lyle Loud. El mayor, para servirle a usted y a Dios.

Tanto Lemy como Bobby vieron a la distancia a su religiosa hermana Lyra sonreír con aprobación por las palabras del rubio. Peter giró por una calle desconocida para los hermanos, pero ni de cerca les alarmó. Puesto a que todas las calles allí eran desconocidas para aquellos tres.

—Creo que su padre debe ser todo un personaje, ¿eh? ¿Puedo saber cual de sus padres es el hermano paisano?

—Todos tenemos madres distintas. La madre de Bobby es Mexicana y nuestro padre es de aquí, de hecho, de Michigan. Aunque nunca nos ha dicho de que parte —el semblante tranquilo de Lyle no cambio ni cuando agrio su tono de voz, arrugó la frente y miró al policía—. Le pido de favor, no llamar así a mi familia.

Por lo bajo, Peter sonrió. Observó a Lemy, chasqueó la lengua inquiriendo que él también tenía algo que decir y le dijo con rapidez.

—¿Qué ocurre Axs? ¿Hay algo qué quieras añadir?

—Usted es racista, ¿no es así? O por lo menos, intolerante.

Dijo el chico, enojado. Lyle no le reprimió pues aquella había sido una acusación con fundamentos, aunque ya estaba preparado para detener a su hermano si se le ocurría llevar las cosas a mayores. No necesitaban llevarse bien con él, ni coexistir en el mismo barco de valores morales, lo único que ocupaban era que él los llevara a la estación de policía para finalizar por fin aquél bodrio, horrendo y asqueroso día.

—Hijo, estás viendo que soy más negro que la noche, ¿cómo se te ocurre que soy racista? —divertido, Peter defendió—. No seas incoherente, por favor.

—Bueno, ser de color no le da una inmunidad ante estas cosas, ¿o me equivoco? Y usted lleva todo el rato desde que lo vimos mirando de esa forma tan estúpida a mi hermano.

Bobby para éste punto ya estaba dormido, y ambos de sus hermanos agradecieron a Dios por eso.

Si Lemy no le tuviera tanto respeto a su tío Clyde, seguramente hubiera usado la palabra con N, o al menos así lo pensó Lyle.

—Me tomo con humor estas cosas hijo, no le veo caso darles tanta importancia si las van a seguir haciendo —Lemy y Lyle recordaron a su tía Luan por instantes—. Además —añadió Peter—, es tu hermano el que me pone nervioso. Hasta antes de que se fuera a dormir, tenía una mirada de loco en la cara que me ponía de los nervios. ¿Él es así o de plano se la han pasado tan mal?

—Lo segundo. En resumida historia, nos ha ido mal con mayúsculas y en cursiva.

Dijo Lemy, sin ganas de explicarle al hombre el porqué su hermano tenía esa mirada de loco desde que lo rescataron de aquella loca.

—Es mal con mayúsculas y en negritas —Lemy chasqueó la lengua hastiado ante la corrección de su hermano y miró a otro lado, prometiéndose a sí mismo no olvidar ese termino. Lyle suspiro y siguió—. Pero si, como ha dicho mi hermano, nos ha ido horrible. Lo único que yo deseo es irme a mi casa y dormir.

Lemy y Lyle observaron a su hermano menor, si rostro incómodo les daba a entender que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. También lo vieron temblar de frio, puesto a que llevaba toda la mísera desventuras en pantaloncillos seguramente se debía de estar congelando.

—Y que ésta estúpida porquería termine de una buena vez...

Lemy dijo. El castaño tapó el rostro de su hermano con una sabana que había sacado de la parte trasera de los asientos. Luego subió sus piernas y las tapó igualmente, dejándolo en posición fetal.

—También hay otra cosa que me molesta de ese chico, perdón, me equivoqué, quise decir que me preocupa —los hermanos miraron atentos a Peter, él lo sabía, sentía sus miradas acusadoras freírle los vellos del cuello—. Hace unos mese encontramos a un chico, de quince años, un niño. Había sido violado, horriblemente torturado, y finalmente, asesinado. Lo castraron, le sacaron las tripas y lo dejaron colgado en una habitación, como hacen los carniceros con los cerdos en los congeladores.

»No había huellas, registro de ADN, cabellos, nada. Todo estaba limpio, menos el chico. Nos dio a entender que ya tenía varios días allí, quizá semanas. Las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, empezaron a desaparecer más niños. Luego de un mes aproximadamente, aparecían de la misma manera que el primero, en algún hotel de porquería. El asesino no es huésped, pues siempre son habitaciones libres... Cuando los sacamos, se les ve en la cara que sufrieron. Hace que uno se sienta feliz de que estén muertos y que al menos ya nadie les puede hacer daño allí. Todos los chicos compartían rasgos similares, y eran de distintos lugares de Michigan, lo que nos decía que el asesino salta de lugar en lugar. Niños de entre doce y quince años son su objetivo, pero la cualidad primordial de todos era que eran latinos, todos, ninguno era la excepción. Si me lo preguntan, diré que es obviamente un crimen de odio...

—¿Cómo se llamaba el primero?

Lyle se atrevió a preguntar.

—Newton Morelos... Era mi vecino.

Un largo silencio se generó en el auto, uno que no se rompería con nada del mundo.

El auto se detuvo de golpe y ambos miraron al oficial salir del auto.

—¿Qué sucede?

Preocupado, Lyle preguntó.

—Tengo que mear, chicos. Regreso en seguida.

Tras un rato, el hombre no volvió. Lemy miró por la ventanilla, estaban en una normal, y no parecía suceder nada fuera de lo común allí. Asustado, saltó en un asiento pues ya habían cerrado la puerta del conductor de un portazo.

Lejos de aliviarse, Lyle y Lemy miraron horrorizados que aquél hombre, el mismo que estaba encendiendo el auto para arrancarlo, no era ni de cerca Peter...

—¿¡ES UNA PUTA BROMA!?


	8. Carrera Circular por la Mente de un Loco

—Robin. Robin. ¡Robin! ¿¡Ya despertaste!? —gritó Roberto desde las escaleras, tocando delicadamemte la puerta de la alacena donde su hija dormía— ¿Sigues dormida? —no hubo respuesta, lo que hizo soltar al latino un gesto cansado— ¡Voy a pasar, niña! ¡Es medio día, Dios santo, te dará acidez por no desayunar!

Tomó la perilla, giró y a los segundos de empujar, fue regresado de golpe y con violencia al marco. El chillido de horror de su hija que había salido de a dentro hizo saber a Roberto que mucha atención no le había estado prestando. Seguramente estaría con sus auriculares, y ahora que lo pensaba, lo raro hubiera sido que no los hubiera traído. Vivía y comía con ellos, y con lo diminutos que eran se le facilitaba aún más. No se bañaba con ellos simplemente por el hecho de que estos no estaban preparados para la carga física que conllevarían dos litros de agua mezclada con shampoo, y estaba siendo muy ligero con el castigo, porque sabía muy bien que su hija no era adepta a un cuidado personal muy detallado y apasionado.

Cosa que, con culpa aceptaba, había heredado de él.

—¡NO PASES! ¡NO! ¡ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO! ¡DIOS!

¿Desde cuando ese había sido un problema? La había cambiado tantas veces como para olvidar el número y la conocía tan bien sus porquería como para identificar con el olfato si una de sus excrementos eran saludables o si su niña se encontraba enferma del estomago. De eso ya mucho tiempo, sí, pero seguía siendo su padre. Si alguien podía pasar a la habitación de su hija sin preguntar era él.

—¿BJ, estás en tu cuarto? Voy a pasar hijo, no encuentro las llaves del coche.

Lincoln tocó la puerta con repetida fuerza, y se rindió en intentar entrar en la habitación cuándo notó que la perilla tenía seguro. Escuchó aburrido el movimiento dentro de la habitación de su hijo, tan rápido y errático como para ser suficiente para reflejar los nervios de su hijo menor.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Estoy d-d-d-de-des...!

—¡Desnudo, sí! —terminó él— BJ, soy tu padre y tú mi hijo, pero ante todo ambos somos hombres. Estamos en el mismo barco. No tienes absolutamente nada que yo no tenga.

Por un segundo hubo silencio dentro de la habitación. No porque Bobby lo estuviera pensando, sino porque verdaderamente no podía creer que su padre acabara de decir aquello. Lo había puesto en shock, lo había pasmado en el suelo pálido, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar

—¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar pasar, no ahora! —escandalizado, Bobby gritó— ¡¿No puedes esperar a que me ponga los shorts por lo menos?!

El niño se calmó y esperó a que su padre le respondiera, callado. Si claro, en el fondo sentía que se había excedido, pero de verdad lo había dejado demasiado incómodo aquella conversación y en ese momento silo quería que su padre decidiera bajar a la sala para buscar sus llaves allí y lo dejara en paz.

—Hijo, si estás masturbándote solo dímelo. No es la gran cosa.

—¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR ESO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

—Hija, voy a entrar, tenemos el tiempo encima. Tu madre llegará en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar listos para irnos de una vez, tenemos que llegar a Richmond para el medio día.

Volvió a tomar la perilla y de nuevo fue rechazado.

—¿¡No puedes esperar a que me ponga el bra y la camisa por lo menos!? ¡Dios papá! ¡No hagas cosas tan raras por favor!

Cansado, decidió obedecer. Sin duda desde que su hija había entrado a la adolescencia las cosas se habían puesto terriblemente difíciles con ella, más, por si fuera poco. Se recargó en la base de las escaleras y esperó de mala gana.

—¿Porqué los adolescente son tan maleducados hoy en día?

Tras un rato, la chiquilla decidió abrirle la puerta. Lo miró e hizo un juicio silencioso de su latino progenitor, uno largo e incómodo, similar al que hubiera tenido lugar después de que una persona decidiera hacer un chiste en medio funeral de algún pobre diablo; cargado de un sentimiento que no sabia explicar si era vergüenza ajena o sincera decepción.

—¿Por qué me obligas a ir? ¿Acaso te hice algo? ¿Alguna vez te he ofendido, hombre?

Como toda niña de quince años, Robin Loud traspasaba la etapa que su padre denominada "La Era Edgy". Con su llegada al metro sesenta y siete de altura, había llegado una manía de parte de la niña de hacerse la dura. Roberto reconocía esa etapa a primera vista, tanto Lemy como él habían pasado por la misma a una edad similar por la que ahora en el presente su hija ya tenía. En su memoria recordaba, que Lyle fue el único de los tres que había llegado a la adultez sin ningún recuerdo de su adolescencia que le generara genuina pena propia cada que alguien se lo recordase. Los colores oscuros fue lo primero. La niña había desechado toda su antigua ropa y ahora vestía muy similar a lo que su tío Rockero a su edad, con todo y la banda en la cabeza. Pero la cosa más notoria de todas, es que la niña de pelo negro se había vuelto mucho más reacia hacia visitar a sus parientes de sangre, especialmente a sus primos que eran mucho más jóvenes que ella. Los trillizos de Lyle, que apenas tenían ya más de la mitad de una década de vida.

—No te estoy llevando a la silla eléctrica, Robin —el dejo de cansancio de Roberto marcaba que ya estaba cansado de repetir aquello—. Es el cumpleaños de mi padre, tu abuelo. Toda la familia estará allí, y me refiero a toda, sin excepción.

Aquello había llamado la atención de la niña, lo que no le terminó de parecer al latino.

—¿También él? —preguntó muy interesada— ¿E-Estará él?

—Sí, sí es a quién creo que te refieres, la respuesta es sí. Seguramente él y Lyle lleguen juntos —ni tan gustoso como debería dijo aquello, y eso lo hizo sentirse mal de pronto—. Viven bastante cerca ambos, no dudo que hayan quedado para ir juntos...

—¡V-Voy a hacer la maleta! ¡¿M-Mamá nos espera abajo, ya?!

Roberto decidió dejar de darle vueltas a la idea que traía en la cabeza desde que su hija había decidido cambiar tan bruscamente de actitud para con el viaje a Richmond y se sintió agradecido de que al menos el viaje al pueblo montañoso fuera tranquilo y ausente de la actitud malhumorada que su hija solía cargar todo el tiempo desde hacía ya un año entero.

—Negro, ¿esa patrulla es tuya? ¿O vas de pasajero?

El oficial de policía Peter arrugó el rostro cansado. Su noche no podía ir mejor, el asunto de los niños lo tenía nervioso, sobre todo el porqué el rubio de cejas largas tenía todas las manos llenas, por no decir atascadas, de sangre negra coagulada e incluso seca. Prefería estar con su esposa en su casa ya durmiendo en vez de ese lugar, era más propio decir que prefería estar en cualquier lugar del mundo justo ahora que parado meando en un arbusto. Intentó ignorar al hombre, dejarlo divertirse y darle su momento de gloria como payaso que había podido decir su mierda enfrente de un oficial de policía y salir bien parado.

—Te acabo de preguntar algo, negro. ¿Esa patrulla es tuya?

Aquél hombre no tenía ganas de callarse e irse, y sinceramente Peter no cargaba con la suficiente paciencia como para dirigirle la palabra y conllevar una conversación con semejante bodrio de persona, en palabras de Peter. Tenía ahora mismo toda la paciencia que cualquier hombre podría tener luego de una jornada de ocho horas por las calles, ninguna. Terminó de mear, se sacudió el pene y cuando ya no hubo más rastro de su orina, se abrochó el cierre y acomodando su cinturón se dio la media vuelta y encaró al hombre, ya totalmente arto de él.

—Sí, mi amigo del sur, es mi patrulla. Y te voy a dar un consejo, pendejo de mierda, largate de aquí antes de que te abra el ano lo suficiente como para meter la jodida cabeza de tu madre por él y girarla como una puta piruleta, ¿si? —de nuevo, Peter se dio la media vuelta y miró por última vez a ese hombre por encima de su hombro—. Buenas noches, señor.

Peter Leeson padre, que se había casado a los veintidós años con Flora Newman, que en esos tiempos tenía veinte, había caído al suelo. Peter era padre de dos chicos, ya mayores y ambos ya en la secundaria. Su hija Linda Leeson, de diecisiete que siempre le decía a sus padre lo mucho que deseaba ser contadora de algún banco, sueño que lograría a los veinticinco y que la llevaría a vivir cuatro robos y dos situaciones de rehenes en su vida y que moriría a los sesenta y cinco años a causa de una pulmonía. Y su pequeño hijo Peter Jr. Leeson, que asistía ya a su primer año en la secundaria. Él sería dueño de un bar, su nombre sería The Little Drop Of Poison y estaría a dos manzanas al sur del lago Eddie y unas ocho de la casa de sus padres. Él moriría a los ochenta en su cama dormido.

Peter Leeson padre ahora estaba en el suelo noqueado por el golpe que aquél hombre le había dado en la cabeza con una gruesa barra de construcción de al menos cinco centímetros de ancha. Desde ese día Peter tendría un tick nervioso en el labio, que lo haría tambalear la parte baja de su boca como si estuviera rechinando los dientes de frio y uno de sus ojos de vez en cuando se desorientaría y llevaría la contraria de su par.

Mirando para todos lados, excitado y totalmente paranoico de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, levantó a Peter por las axilas y lo jaló hacía el mismo árbol que minutos atrás éste había estado orinando y lo arrojaría sobre él. No tenía tiempo de ver su aquél policía seguía vivo o no, apenas y tenía para regresar a su moto y tomar la enorme maleta roja y echársela sobre la espalda. Que encontraran la moto al lado de un policía seguramente muerto no le molestaba, no era suya, el problema sería del pobre diablo que había contado con la amabilidad de dejar las llaves sobre su moto mientras iba a comprar a la tienda de la gasolinera.

Tocó la perilla y se sorprendió porque fuera de esas viejas con agarradera y no una con sistema de seguridad como lo que todos los autos acostumbraba a llevar. Ya tenía listas sus herramientas para forzar la puerta, pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuándo esta se alzó fácilmente sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía seguro, fue tan fácil como jalar. Echó la maleta en el interior y jaló una vez más, pero esta vez, para abajo, cerrando la cajuela nuevamente.

Revisó su teléfono, ojeando la lista escrita en su blog de notas llena de direcciones y nombres de a quienes les haría una visita aquella noche.

—Supongo... Qué todo va maravillosamente.

Chilló emocionado y cerró la cajuela. Suspiró, se estiró y tronó los huesos de su cuello con suficiente fuerza como para que el tosco sonido hiciera eco en los callejones vacíos y oscuros que Royal Woods presumía tener de noche, aún en los barrios más bajos como los que ahora frecuentaba aquella patrulla.

Aquél hombre, de cabello rubio y pecas encima de toda su blanca piel. De metro noventa de altura y algo gordo, pesando cerca de los noventa kilos, se llamaba Andrew P. Bowie y tenía cuarenta y nueve años de edad. Estaba soltero y vivía a unas dos manzanas al este de aquella calle. Trabajaba en una ferretería, de su cuñado, y ganaba solo lo suficiente para mantenerse él solo. Andrew era muchas cosas, un gran jugador de básquetbol, pues lo practicaba todo los días en la cancha publica de su manzana. Un buen empleado en lo que cabía, nunca le dio ningún tipo de problema a su jefe ni tampoco a su hermana por culpa de algún comportamiento inadecuado dentro del horario de trabajo por el que ella tuviera que responder por haber sido quién convenció a su esposo, Lester A. Sánchez, de darle el trabajo.

Pero sobre todas las clases, Andrew tenía dos grandes cualidades. Andrew P. Bowie era un hombre celoso e intolerante como solo lo podía serlo alguien atrapado en la era medieval donde violar y matar homosexuales, mujeres y negros era tan común como lo es hoy en día salir a la calle y saludar a un conocido. Aquellas dos cualidades, si es que se le podían llamar así fuera de un morboso y retorcido contexto, lo llevaron a generar un enorme rencor hacia la pareja gay que vivía a unas manzanas al norte de su departamento. No sabía como se llamaban, ni sus apellidos, pero su blanca casa pulcra, su jardín perfecto y su afeminados hijo negro como uno de los dos padres lo sacaban de sus casillas cada vez que llegaba a verlos por lo lejos a la hora de trabajar. No le tomó mucho tiempo, pues Andrew no era alguien inteligente como tanto gustaba presumir el mismo rubio. Prueba de ello, su temprana deserción de la secundaria. Le bastó unas semanas para decidir comprar todas las armas que su presupuesto le pudiera brindar, ponerlas en una maleta, robar una patrulla e ir a cazar algunos negros homosexuales por el pueblo. Latinos igual, Dios, si había algo que Andrew odiara más que a los negros y los homosexuales eran a los Latinos. Que para Andrew, todos los latinos venían de México y no de partes más bajas de Latinoamérica.

Entró a la patrulla, justo en el asiento del conductor y suspiró satisfecho por lo bien que estaban yendo las coas esa noche. Si tenía suerte, terminaría para las cuatro, tiraría la maleta al rio y nadie sabría jamás que él movió un dedo de su casa.

—¿¡ES UNA PUTA BROMA!?

Como gato asustado, Andrew saltó del susto y su corazón se aceleró de pronto, completamente fuera de su lugar. Iba a sacar la pistola, de la pura inercia se daría la vuelta y comenzaría a disparar. Aquello no ocurrió, simplemente porque su codo chocó con la parte trasera del respaldo, aquella que estaba cubierta por la rejilla que normalmente separaba a los oficiales de los criminales que nada de ganas les faltaban para cortarles el cuello. En ese momento aquella reja de metal con mucha certeza no solo separaba a un loco racista de un trío de hermanos, sino que también le había salvado la vida a más de uno.

—Puta madre —se quejó de dolor el hombre—. No me creo tanta mala suerte, Dios santo.

Volteó el rostro, enrojecido por la ira y se quedó un poco atónito al ver los rostros magullados y cubiertos de sangre seca de los chicos. Lemy y Lyle traían encima de la ropa y la cara las pruebas de su pelea todavía, aunque aquellas heridas les durarían todavía un mes entero. Había un tercero acostado en y con la cara cubierta con una frazada, Andrew no le prestó atención y supuso que él también estaba igual o peor que los otros dos.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, se miraron a la cara el uno al otro y se compartieron una expresión indescriptible, muy de acuerdo con lo que sentían en ese momento. No se la creían ni ellos, estar en ese lugar con aquél tipo, justo ahora que ya estaban a nada de regresar a casa. Más que decepción, sintieron enojo. La vida los había emocionado solo para reírse en sus caras enseguida. Era ruin, era bajo; era rastrero.

—Escuche, no nos importa lo que usted haya hecho o lo que quiera hacer. Mire, nosotros hacemos los ciegos, ¿no? No le vimos la cara, ni por asomo. Nos bajamos, y cada quién por su lado —al parecer Lemy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas empeoraran todavía más, y había decidido dialogar con el tipo—. No tenemos que hacer drama, solo nos bajamos, y listo.

Lyle estaba demasiado asustado como para decirle a su hermano que cerrara la boca, pero en el fondo, de verdad quería que él lograra convencer al sujeto y pudieran bajar. Podrían soportar otra noche, si con eso se alejaban del tipo con cara de loco enfrente sentado enfrente de ello.

—¿¡Quién mierda eres tú para mandarme!?

Más que enojado, se le escuchaba asustado. Cómo desesperado por darse un lugar entre la jerarquía que justo en ese instante se había formado en la patrulla. Lemy no notó aquello, pero Lyle sí. Eso le bastó al adolescente rubio para ponerse a buscar una señal con la cuál congeniar con el sujeto, nunca fue bueno en eso, pero si lograban siquiera simpatizarle un poco las cosas podrían mejorar.

—Señor, solo queremos evitar problemas. Eso es todo.

Respondió Lemy, ya bastante nervioso. El segundo mayor podía ser relajado, pero hasta él se quedaba corto en ingenio para pensar en cómo salir de allí.

—¿Y porqué debería hacerles caso yo? ¿Qué han hecho por mí, perras? Ni siquiera los conozco, me importa una mierda lo que les pase.

Lejos de sentirse asustado por las palabras del sujeto, lo que de verdad asustaba a Lemy era el cañón de la pistola apuntándoles desde el otro lado de rejilla. Sin duda, el solo asomo de su negro hueco de muerte le helaba la sangre y lo dejaba mudo. Aún así, el chico se las ingenió para reunir de vuelta valor suficiente para hablar.

—Y nosotros no lo conocemos a usted, ese es el punto. No tenemos porque hacer de esto algo más grande, simplemente hagámonos los locos y ciegos, ¿sí?

—Te dije que irnos sin Anne era mala idea, debimos esperarla como acordamos, estamos, estamos aún cerca de lo dónde acordamos, podemos ir a recogerla.

Lemy miró aterrorizado a Lyle y este le regresó el gesto. Ambos hermanos habían quedado mudos, aterrorizados y petrificados en sus asientos. Mirando con puro terror al hombre que parecía hablarle a su reflejo en el espejo colgando del techo del auto.

—¿Para qué quieres a la perra loca? Ella es carga pesada, peso muerto. No la necesitamos, tres son multitud.

No bastándole aquello, al parecer al rubio le había parecido necesario también responderse.

—Sabes que, sabes que ella se sabe las calles mejor que los dos. Pudo ser una buena guía.

Lemy pellizcó con fuerza la mano de Lyle, éste lejos de quejarse de dolor apenas y pudo mirar confundido a su hermano mayor, quién se le acercó sigiloso al oído y le susurró.

—Abre la puta puerta y vámonos.

Lemy estaba aterrorizado tanto como Lyle, pero el joven se las arreglo para pensar en su bienestar antes que nada. Aquel asunto cada momento era más raro, y ya se los había dicho muchas veces su tía Lola:

De lo raro solo sacas malos ratos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Lyle se movió con cuidado hasta lo más cercano que pudo a la puerta y con cuidado apoyó la mano cerca de la manija, listo para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo como locos de allí. Lemy con el mismo cuidado despertó a Bobby, rogando porque el chico no hiciera mucho ruido o se quejara demasiado. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues Bobby simplemente levantó unos centímetros la frazada de su cara, apenas dejando ver un poco de su cara, y miró enojado a su hermano. La cara pálida de Lemy y sus constantes gestos para que no hablara terminaron por hacer a entender a Bobby entre sueños que aquella noche no estaba ni cerca de acabar.

—Al... Al menos deja a los chicos largarse, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Lyle paró de golpe y miró asombrado al frente, gesto que Lemy imitó, Bobby fingió estar dormido, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa si hablan? —preguntó él, e inmediatamente, se respondió— ¿Qué van a decir? Ellos no saben nada, apenas y nos han visto media cara, déjalos en paz, viejo. ¿O tienes, o tienes alguna idea mejor? Ya, bueno, ya vamos retrasados de tiempo.

Al parecer aquellos eran solo dos tipos..., bueno, era una manera de decirlo. El primero pareció pensarlo seriamente, y terminó aceptando que, como decía el segundo, no tenían tiempo para eso.

—Bájense a la mierda.

Simplemente dijo eso, con voz ronca y forzada, como si estuviera siendo obligado.

Aquellas cuatro palabras, aquella oración, fue suficiente para que los tres hermanos sintieran que el peso del mundo se les bajaba de los hombros y podían regresar a respirar. Era como si las palancas que les apretaban las tripas se soltara.

Ninguno dijo nada, no tenían valor para hacer algo, que ya sea por error, terminara haciendo cambiar de opinión al sujeto. Lyle abrió la puerta, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. El chico no era tonto, ni por asomó. No bajó, hizo el asiento para atrás lo suficiente como para darle espacio a Bobby y a Lemy de salir por delante de él. Ambos lo hicieron rápido, fue un movimiento limpio. Dos minutos y listo. Lyle prácticamente salió pegado a Bobby, que aún llevaba la frazada en la cara. Era similar a lo que un niño haría en su cama al estar asustado, taparse con su cobija esperando que ésta fuera suficiente para protegerlo de aquello que le daba tanto terror. Más bien, no era similar, era exactamente eso. Un niño asustado que se escondía de algo que no entendía, pero que sin embargo le aterraba.

Andrew se iba a largar, tenía tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo encima. Encendió el motor con las llaves, que para su suerte estaban pegadas en su lugar. Incluso había puesto el viejo auto en segunda con tal de ir lo más rápido posible y comenzar con la actividad de esa noche. Dicen que el mundo está lleno de casualidades, pero Andrew nunca creyó en eso. Él era de los que veían el mundo con ojos de que todo tenía un porqué y un para dónde. Para gente así no existen las casualidades, lo que existe es el destino. Eso fue lo que pensó en cuánto miró el espejo retrovisor y alcanzó a verle la cara al que parecía el más joven de los tres. El rubio le había quitado la frazada de la cara y estaba limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que recorrían por su cara. Sus facciones, su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, todo era idéntico a él. En el mundo no existen casualidades, pensó él y sonrió.

—Es la viva imagen de Newton, ¿a que sí? —preguntó él— Sí, es igual... —se respondió—... Al final de cuentas, todo, todo tenía una razón. Yo, bueno, te lo encargo —el calmado que al principio parecía darle igual los tres chicos se fue y el serio de Andrew sonrió cómo pocas veces en su vida—. Eso quería escuchar.

Lyle era una persona que pensaba mucho las cosas, demasiado según la opinión popular. Su familia se sabía eso de sobra, algunos lo tomaban mejor que otros. El rubio era de los que hacía muy, pero muy pocas cosas sin pensarlas, y por lo general, cuando actuaba por impulso, por reflejo y por simple nacimiento de la acción, cuando actuaba por aquello las cosas siempre salían mal. Su estancia en el pueblo olvidado por Dios en dónde estaban era claro ejemplo de eso. Todo el mundo en la montaña sabía que no se debía tomar a la ligera el Río Vincent, era algo que te enseñaban desde niño. Ya había muerto demasiada gente por hacerle a la broma con las poderosas corrientes del río. Y, entonces, ¿porqué justo peleó con Lemy allí? Fácil, actuó por impulso. Estaba enojado y no lo pensó.

Pero, en ese momento, actuar sin pensar las cosas muy seguro le salvó la vida, no solo a él, sino que a sus dos hermanos. Lyle volteó la mirada hacia atrás solo por hacerlo, sin pensar, sin motivo. La mirada de hombre a un metro de ellos y su sonrisa lo asustó. Como un conejo de pradera en frente de un lobo hambriento y rabioso. Salvo que Lyle no se iba a dejar engullir tan fácilmente. Dio la vuelta rápido, el rubio se llevó la mano a dentro de la chaqueta, pero antes de siquiera sacarla, Lyle le dio un puñetazo en la entrepierna, seguido de otro más en la cara que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

Cómo si estuvieran conectados mentalmente, Lemy terminó de tirar al suelo al hombre de una fuerte patada en la cara.

Ambos hermanos tomaron cada uno las manos de Bobby y salieron hechos fuego del lugar. Los tres tenían muy seguro que nunca en su vida habían corrido tanto y tan rápido cómo en ese momento.

Los tres no dejaron de correr hasta que sus pulmones les advirtieron que posiblemente explotarían


End file.
